Detrás de la ventana
by The Mortician Daughter
Summary: En el fondo de un bosque existía una casa que decían estaba embrujada. Un día, Sasuke Uchiha y sus amigos parten en busca de revelar el gran misterio, pero solo Sasuke lo hace y lo que encuentra es a una chica encerrada en la mansión. Con el tiempo se enamora de ella, pero Sakura no puede relacionarse con el exterior o pagaría las consecuencias.
1. El camino sin nombre

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Detrás**** de la ventana**

**CAPITULO I**

**El Camino Sin Nombre**

Ubicado en el país del Fuego, denominado una de los menos poderosos pueblos, Konoha era una lugar bastante pacifico en lo que consta de guerras y delincuencia. Ahí el problema no era lo que había sino lo que venía. Para la mayoría de la gente, era un buen lugar en donde podías nacer, crecer y morir, no había otro lugar con tanta tranquilidad. Sin duda alguna los trabajadores eran humildes, todos camaradas y compañeros de la infancia, no había quien no se conociera que proviniera de ese lugar. Konoha contaba con varios caminos que salían de Konoha, y uno que llevaba a las montañas donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de todos los Hokages que habían liderado Konoha, el tamaño de los rostros era inmenso que incluso desde Konoha se podía mirar los rostros en las montañas.

Hace 120 años, en esos tiempos donde las guerras y las hambrunas eran evidentes, en Konoha había una guerra entre las Familias más poderosas Uchiha y Senju, donde Hashimara Senju y Madara Uchiha combatieron para después acordar la paz y así fundar en el país del fuego, Konoha, mejor conocido como Pueblo Oculto de la Hoja. Así fue como Hashimara fue elegido como primer Hokage, quien recibió el nombre de Shodaime, sin embargo su compañero Madara deseaba el puesto pero su propio clan lo desautorizo y por esa razón abandono el pueblo. Años después el mismo Madara volvió en guerra pero fue derrotado por el Shodaime, donde se le creyó muerto. Con el tiempo el Shodaime nombro a su hermano como Nidaime, segundo Hokage, pero en la Primera Guerra Mundial murieron en combate, dejando a su hermano menor Sarutobi como sucesor, volviéndose el Tercer Hokage.

La familia Uchiha era uno de las más poderosas del pueblo, aparte de los Senju. Fue especializada por su buen uso de armas de fuego y técnicas de combate. Con el tiempo las dos familias fueron reduciendo quedando como héroes de la historia. Ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad.

— ¡Sasuke, date prisa o sino no llegaras a tiempo a la escuela!— escucho el grito de su madre desde la planta baja. Este aun acostado entre las sabanas, se removió.

—Tal vez escuche mal, pero creo que debes ir a la escuela— escucho una voz más suave, donde desprevenidamente sintió unas enormes manos en su cuerpo que lo tiraban de la cama cayendo al suelo —Buenos días, Sasuke.

Sasuke, se sobo su cabeza cubierta por una melena azabache y se levanto con furia mirando a su hermano mayor. Este solo se rio al ver su cara y se fue d la habitación. Refunfuñando, salió de su cuarto con una toalla en su hombro y entro al baño, donde diez minutos después salió duchado. Otros diez minutos después salió de su habitación con su uniforme escolar y su mochila colgando de su hombro derecho. Cuando bajo, no encontró más ni menos que a su querida familia. La familia Uchiha. Su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era uno de los miembros de la mesa de Konoha, donde ayudaba a los demás líderes a tomar las mejores decisiones junto con el Tercer Hokage. Su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, era un ama de casa donde se dedicara a cuidar de ganado que tenían sus tierras, desde vacas hasta gallinas. Y su único hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, estudiante al igual que Sasuke.

—Falta media una hora para que las clases comiencen, mamá— le dijo Sasuke con pereza.

—Sabes cuánto tarda el Bus—escolar en recoger a los niños y llegar a la escuela— le reprocho su madre que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno —Termina rápido tu desayuno para que no te deje el autobús— le dijo dándole su plato con huevo y tocino, acompañado de un jugo de naranja.

Este sin embargo solo emitió un sonido de entendimiento para después comenzar a comer. Después de haber terminado, corrió a la biblioteca de su casa para organizar sus libros y no asegurarse de que ninguno faltara para su primer día de clases después de una larga temporada de vacaciones de verano. Escucho el sonido de una bocina sonar y corrió para irse a la escuela.

— ¡Que te vaya bien!— le despidió su madre desde la puerta de su casa, mandándole besos al aire.

— ¡Teme!— escucho la escandalosa voz de su amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, quien estaba esperándolo alado de un asiento vacío, este sin con una mueca inexpresiva se sentó alado de él —Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¡Me muero de ganas por entrar a clases!

—Pero que dices, tu nunca estas despierto en clases— al escuchar eso el rubio se sobo la cabeza poniendo varias excusas. Al estar alado de la ventana este asomo su cabeza, mirando un camino terroso que no tenía algún nombre o señal de hacia dónde llegaba.

— ¿Qué ahí hacia haya?— le pregunto al rubio muchacho que este solo miro la calle que se alejaba. Naruto le sonrió macabramente a su amigo.

—Pues…— el azabache le prestó atención, haciéndolo sonreír aun más —Mi tío me conto que por ese camino ahí una casa embrujada— vio como este dudaba de sus palabras.

— ¿Te refieres a la mansión embrujada de el "Camino sin nombre"?— los dos voltearon a ver a dos sujetos de su edad, uno con una coleta amarrada y mirada perezosa y otro con un pañuelo en su cabeza y comiendo una bolsa de papas, llamados Shikamaru y Chouji —Escuche que quien entra a ese lugar nunca sale… —dijo Shikamaru con el mismo tono que Naruto había usado para asustar.

Naruto se estremeció, Sasuke solo entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo Naruto cambio de actitud a una más decidida, al menos aparentemente.

—Déjate de bromas, Shikamaru— le dijo temblorosamente el rubio —Yo y Sasuke no le tenemos miedo a esos tontos cuentos para niños.

—Unos chicos que hace un año aun seguían en la escuela habían ido a explorar la zona— esta vez fue Chouji, el chico del pañuelo, quien les contó —Dijeron apenas pudieron escapar y que uno de sus compañeros no volvió a ser el mismo después de eso.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto y ustedes no creen en esos "tontos" cuentos de niños, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan al "Camino sin nombre" esta noche?— Naruto se quedo pálido al escuchar la apuesta, atrapado por las mañas de aquel chico de la coleta — ¿Qué dices, Uchiha, le tienes miedo?

—Hmp, está bien, no tenemos problemas en acompañarlos, ¿Verdad?— vio como su amigo rubio trato de negar, pero este trago duro y asintió con fuerza. Sonrió de medio lado.

.

.

.

El reloj gigante de Konoha marcaba la media noche en punto. Y en la entrada de "El camino sin nombre", que era el apodo que todos los niños de la zona le habían puesto, estaban cuatro niños. Naruto, que era que el más ruido hacia pro el tintinar de sus dientes y los pequeños sustos que le causaban los ruidos naturales. Sasuke, que miraba todo con indiferencia y aburrimiento. Shikamaru, que estaba recargado en un poster y por ultimo Chouji, comiendo otra bolsa de papas. Estaba debajo de un poster de luz, el cual iluminaba la pequeña parte en donde estaban fuera de aquella luz, estaba el camino que gracias a la oscuridad, parecía un agujero negro.

—Chouji, ¿Tienes el mapa?— el niño robusto asintió con un papel enrollado — ¿Lámparas?— miro a Naruto, este asintió palpando su mochila —Bien… vámonos.

Naruto trago grueso y empezó a caminar junto al resto de los niños. Todos cambian con una linterna encendida, pasando la luz por cada parte, esperando encontrar algo o a la vez no. Chouji y Naruto estaban nerviosos, esperando que algo pasara como las películas de terror que tanto veían a escondidas. En cambio Sasuke y Shikamaru, miraban el lugar como si de un paseo por el parque se tratara, sin nada interesante a su paso. Siguieron caminando encontrándose con dos senderos, ninguno sin un destino señalado.

—Me pregunto cual tomar… Chouji, dame el mapa— el aludido obedeció. Cuando Shikamaru lo abrió todos fijaron sus linternas en el plano, mirando su punto actual —Estamos aquí— señalo el chico de la coleta —Pasando el camino de la derecha está la casa embrujada, y por la izquierda están las esculturas de los Hokages de Konoha.

— ¡Tomemos el de la izquierda!— exclamo Naruto con Chouji dándole la razón, Sasuke suspiro.

—Venimos para comprobar los rumores que escuchamos, no venimos por una excursión— les reclamo Shikamaru, seguido por Sasuke — ¿O prefieren quedarse aquí?

Los dos aludidos negaron rápidamente, y con sus linternas encendidas siguieron al otro par. Shikamaru lideraba el grupo, Sasuke le seguía sin importancia y Naruto y Chouji estaban lo más juntos por si algo tenebroso se presentase. De pronto escucharon ruidos, no eran pisadas, parecían estar corriendo más bien. Pero Shikamaru estaba seguro de que no eran personas los que corrían.

—Chicos…— susurro apenas audible para los otros, retrocediendo unos pasos — ¡Corran!

Escucharon un gruñir proveniente de la oscuridad, y los chicos empezaron a correr lo más que podían sus piernas. Sin embargo Sasuke se había caído, soltando su linterna, y todos los demás niños no lo notaron ya que siguieron corriendo. Este de inmediato se levanto y se escondió, ya que al no ver esperanzas de escapar de metió tras unos arbustos. Supo de qué se trataba de unos canes después de escuchar sus ladridos, eran seis. Miro como todos menos uno seguían a los otros, mientras que el sobrante se acercaba al arbusto donde estaba Sasuke. Este trago grueso al ver lo cerca que estaba de descubrirlo. Pero después de escuchar un aullido de sus compañeros, el perro se fue. Dejando a Sasuke casi medio muerto del miedo a que lo atacara.

Se salió de su escondite, y busco con sus manos a ojos ciegos su linterna, hasta que la encontró entre otros arbustos. Se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas y encendió su linterna. Ahora que Shikamaru no estaba no tenía el plano y no sabía en donde estaba. Así que guiándose de su sentido de orientación camino sin saber donde era. Ya no escuchaba los ladridos de los perros, tampoco escuchaba a sus compañeros, solo caminaba en silencio. Con su típica mirada inexpresiva.

Después de un rato encontró una barda envuelta enredaderas y rosales. Con cuidado la subía, aunque termino muy lastimado por las espinas que le habían alcanzado a cortar y raspar.

— ¿Quién eres?— escucho que le hablaban y después miro una habitación con la luz encendida. Una niña con un camisón blanco, miraba a Sasuke con algo de miedo y desconfianza — ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Lo siento… yo…— no termino su frase ya que se quejo por el ardor de sus heridas —Me perdí en el bosque, pensé que saltando esta barda volvería podría encontrar al camino a casa.

—Si vives en Konoha estas muy lejos de casa— no miraba bien su rostro ya que la luz no la iluminaba por completo, pero aprecio una silueta rosa en su cabeza, por un momento pensó que era un gorro pero al ver los finos cabellos caer por sus hombros supo que era su cabello. Rosa…

— ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Konoha?

—Sé cómo llegar, pero mi padre no me deja salir de casa, ¡Sube! Shizune puede que te lleve.

Sasuke miro a la niña con algo de desconfianza e inseguridad, la ventana de su habitación no estaba alta, de hecho podía saltarla con facilidad. Con tan solo acercarse a la ventana y dar una gran zancada estaba dentro de la habitación.

Miro el lugar con detalle, era un lugar bastante rustico y antiguo, las paredes era de un color rojo escarlata con un mosaico victoriano. Los muebles hechos de caoba, bien pulidos y lustrosos. Después una gran cama con techo y cortinas, parecido a más de una princesa. Y luego miro a la niña, con una piel blanca y con tonos rosados, con aquel extraño cabello rosa de un largo hasta su cintura y unos lindos ojos jade mirándole con una sonrisa. Al ver su estatura comparada con la suya supo que debían de ser la misma edad.

—Hola, soy Sakura— el chico le prestó atención a ella, que le sonreía sin preocupación — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Sasuke…— el pelinegro se sentía incomodo en la habitación y a la vez preocupado, ¿Sus padres se habrán enterado de que se había escapado de casa? Rogo porque su amigo Naruto no fuera a darle el pésame a su madre.

—Ven— susurro tomándolo del brazo —Si papá se entera de que estas aquí me matara— apago la luz de su habitación quedando a oscuras y con una pequeña lámpara de aceite la niña salió junto con el pelinegro. Caminaron por los pasillos, con el cuidado de no tirar o hacer ruido. Sasuke sentía que la casa era enorme por lo largo del pasillo y cuando pararon frente a una puerta Sakura toco sin hacer mucho ruido —Shizune—san, soy Sakura, ¿Puedes abrirme?

— ¿Qué pasa?— la puerta se abrió alumbrando a los dos muchachos. Dejando ver a una mujer joven con una camisa y un pantalón holgado, mientras murmuraba palabras y bostezaba. Pero cuando vio a Sasuke junto a Sakura se puso nerviosa —Sakura ¿Quién es él? —susurró con un tono tembloroso.

—Es Sasuke, se perdió en…— la pelirrosa le empezaba a susurrar cosas al oído, viendo como la mujer de cabello negro corto asentía con sus susurros — ¿Puedes llevarlo a Konoha?

—No lo sé…— susurro algo preocupada — ¿Tú padre sabe que tu amigo esta aquí?— la pelirrosa negó —Bien, creo que puedo tomar la carroza y llevarlo, chico— llamo a Sasuke el cual de inmediato le hizo caso —Acompáñame, tú— señalo a Sakura —Ve a tu habitación, a tu padre no le gustaba que estés fuera de tu cama a estas horas.

Shizune encendió las luces y camino en silencio con unas pantuflas puestas. Sasuke solo le seguía, ya que no quería decir nada. Se sentía incomodo desde el momento en el que entro por la ventana de aquella niña de hace rato y ahora estaba a punto de ser llevado por una desconocida. La mujer se detuvo en un perchero en donde se puso una capa negra, la cual se veía acogedora por el modo en el que se acurrucaba dentro de ella.

— ¿Tienes frío?— le pregunto ofreciéndole una chamarra, el aludido negó con la cabeza —Póntela de todos modos, a esta y sin suéter no trae buenas cosas.

Le entrego una chamarra color roja oscura la cual se puso sin rechistar. Después de eso la mujer salió de casa en silencio y le indico con gestos a Sasuke que hiciera lo mismo. Se adentraron a un establo en donde la mujer saco a un caballo de color negro el cual no hizo mucho ruido y solo se dejo acariciar por Shizune. Después amarro al caballo a la carroza y subió en el, acompañado de Sasuke que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Primera vez en una carroza?— le pregunto divertida, el chico asintió —El señor Haruno es muy rustico y anticuado, no le gusta perder las costumbres— comenzaron a andar con lentitud y Sasuke aprovecho para tomar su linterna y encenderla. Mirando que ya estaban de nuevo en el sendero.

—Konoha no está muy lejos de aquí, ¿Pero que hacías a estas horas en el bosque? ¡Dios! Los perros pudieron haberte atacado.

— ¿Los perros, sabe de quiénes son?— pregunto el pelinegro recordando a la pequeña manada de canes.

—Son del señor Haruno, fueron entrenados para atacar a toda persona que estuviera de sospechoso en los alrededores de la mansión.

— ¿Quién es el señor Haruno?— volvió a preguntar.

—Es el padre de Sakura, la niña que te dejo entrar— la pelinegra no miraba a Sasuke, simplemente mantenía la vista en su caballo y en la correa de este —Yo soy la nana de ella, la cuido la mayor parte del tiempo ya que su padre trabaja demasiado tiempo.

—Ya veo…

—Por cierto…— le volvió a llamar la pelinegra —No me dijiste que hacías en el bosque a estas horas.

Sasuke miro con algo de nerviosismo a la mujer, esta le prestó atención por un momento con una sonrisa despreocupada. Este se trato de relajar.

—Unos compañeros de mi escuela dijeron que este lugar tenía una casa embrujada— Shizune pareció comprender mejor —Nos retaron a mí y un amigo a que viniéramos a comprobar con ellos los rumores, pero nos encontramos con los perros de su señor y me separe de ellos.

—Con que la casa embrujada…— dijo con diversión —Muchos niños de Konoha le tienen miedo al estilo Victoriano del señor Haruno, no me sorprende…— paso un largo silencio en el que nadie dijo nada y el caballo seguía andando a paso lento —¿Qué edad tienes?

—13 años…— dijo el muchacho.

— ¡Vaya!— exclamo —Tienes la misma edad de Sakura.

—Sakura…— Shizune le prestó más atención al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa en el muchacho — ¿Por qué no estudia en Konoha? Jamás en mi vida le he visto en Konoha…

—Oh, ella…— pareció tragar grueso antes de proseguir —Su padre es muy sobreprotector con ella, cuando ella nació... trágicamente su madre murió en el parto. Desde entonces él se ha hecho cargo de ella todos estos años— detuvo un poco la conversación —Pero por su trabajo ya no puede pasar el tiempo con ella, es por eso que me contrato a mí, la cuido el tiempo en el que él no está.

— ¿Y nunca sale?

—Nunca… su padre se lo tiene prohibido.

Dejaron de charlar al ver que la conversación giraba a la vida personal del Sakura, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo Shizune hablaba del padre de Sakura con algo de temor. Tal vez era por lo estricto que era, seguramente ponía castigos muy ceberos a las personas en su mansión. O tal vez algo no había dicho al pelinegro. Dejo de pensar en aquello cuando sintió que la carroza se dejo de mover.

— ¿Puedes regresar a tu casa tu solo?— le pregunto la pelinegra.

—No… gracias— la aludida asintió y con una sonrisa se despido del chico. Mientras que este la miro desaparecer por aquel agujero oscuro.


	2. Lúpulos por error

¡Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra tener a algunas personas que les interese esta idea. Puede que haya tardado mucho pero es que la inspiración no salía xD así que espero que les guste mucho este capítulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

**Mitchel0420: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te parezca súper :3

**: **Bueno… creo que no actualice tan pronto, pero prometo hacerlo para el próximo capitulo

**Anya-nya: **Me alegra que te parezca interesante :D espero que los próximos capítulos te agraden.

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, lo único que me pertenece es la historia._**

* * *

** Detrás de la ventana**

**CAPITULO II**

**Lúpulos Por Error**

Sasuke se levanto de su cama con ojeras, no sabía cuántas horas había podido dormir pero sabía que no eran muchas, lo aseguro cuando se vio en el espejo del baño y entro a la ducha. Cuando salió vestido tomo su mochila y miro el pequeño morral naranja que había estado cargando cuando fue al camino sin nombre y pensó en Naruto ¿Que habrá sido de ese idiota? Seguramente huyo a casa como Chouji y Shikamaru, sin tener tiempo para pensar en él. Llego a la cocina donde su madre ya tenía los platos servidos con el desayuno y su padre tenía su periódico diario en manos. Itachi bajo momentos después y todos comieron como usualmente lo hacía, con uno que otro comentario de la madre a sus hijos y finalizando con un beso en la mejilla por parte de la madre y un "Buen día" por parte de su padre.

No paso mucho tiempo esperando en la acera de su calle, de hecho en cuanto salió pudo divisar el autobús escolar que lo llevaba directo a la entrada de su escuela y entro sin decir nada mirando que en los primeros asientos del autobús estaba Naruto, con una zorruna sonrisa en su rostro palmeando el asiento libre que estaba a su lado. Suspiro, ya esperaba que no actuara culpable o siquiera arrepentido por lo de aquella noche.

– ¡Sasuke, pensamos que no saldrías del bosque! – dijo entre admirado y sorprendido, mientras que el aludido dejaba caer su mochila en frente de sus pies y se sentaba con tranquilidad en el asiento – ¿Cómo es que te salvaste de esas bestias?

– En primera Naruto, porque soy más fuerte e inteligente que tu, segundo, no eran bestias sino simples perros y tercero, ¿Cómo es que tu pudiste salir también? – el rubio de ojos soltó una risilla y paso sus manos por su nuca cruzándolas.

– Bueno… cuando los perros nos persiguieron corrimos a cualquier parte y curiosamente terminamos llegando a la entrada del camino, ¿No es genial? ¡En verdad tuvimos suerte!

– Pero ahora sabemos que los rumores eran mentira – escucharon de nuevo la voz de Shikamaru detrás de los dos, Sasuke bufo – No encontramos ninguna casa embrujada, que pérdida de tiempo hicimos el día de ayer.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo… – Sasuke vio de nuevo el camino sin nombre, pero al mirarlo se imagino a aquella niña con cabello rosado, ¿Quién tenía ese color de cabello además de ella? Eran de la misma edad y ella aparentemente parecía ser tan solo una niña cubierta por la inocencia y esos ojos verdes jade, eran como un libro del cual no podía despegar su atención.

Bajando del autobús como de costumbre, Naruto y Sasuke se fueron por un lado y Chouji y Shikamaru por otro. Entraron al aula de clases donde había más de un grupillo en su cuchicheo y griterío. Más de un niño se la pasaba saltando y riendo y otros simplemente charlaban sin armar revuelo. Sasuke era uno de esos que solo se sentaba esperando que el profesor llegara. Sin embargo Naruto llegaba gritando cualquier cosa, siendo recibido por la mitad del salón y más de una chica le regañaba por su actitud tan escandalosa. Este tan solo reía y se disculpaba, iniciando platica con cualquier gente.

Sasuke tal vez nunca lo demostraba –y jamás lo haría– pero sentía cierta envidia por el rubio. Verlo a él entrar en cualquier grupo sin problemas, ganándose la amistad de todos y causando la risa de más de una persona. En cambio él era otra cosa, todos los chicos lo tachaban de creído por ser hijo de los Uchiha, una prestigiada familia en el pueblo. Otros lo miraban con demasiado respeto, temor dirían algunos. Y las chicas, ese era la mayor molestia. Para él la amistad con las mujeres no era buena, por el simple hecho de que nadie quería ser amiga de él sino algo más. Por eso permanecía en silencio mirando el contraste que había entre él y Naruto. Eran como el agua y el aceite, el blanco y el negro, la luz y la oscuridad… y sin embargo eran los mejores amigos.

Las clases pasaron normales, Naruto siendo reñido más de una vez y Sasuke elogiado por todo. Y el receso llego rápidamente para Sasuke, el rubio amigo no dejaba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa y el pelinegro comía sin prestar atención aparente.

– Sasuke… has estado muy extraño este día – pregunto Naruto por primera vez – ¿Sucedió algo ayer?

Sasuke dudo si era buena idea decirlo, pero pensó en el escándalo que armaría si se lo dijera y las insistencias por parte del rubio en ir a visitar a la niña que capturaba su mente y atención.

– No, más bien me tiene inquieto los exámenes que se acercan.

– Pero si tu siempre sacas buenas notas, no entiendo que te preocupa…

Naruto miro a su amigo, que tenía la vista perdida en el cielo y decidió no decir más, hasta que un grupo de niños los invitaron a jugar y solo el rubio acepto. Quedando Sasuke con su tranquilidad y la imagen de Sakura.

_Sakura… como los arboles de cerezo._

Llego a casa como de costumbre, saludo a su madre que alimentaba a sus animales en el establo y a su padre que estaba en la biblioteca junto con Itachi. El se sentía inútil en cierta forma en casa, siendo el único donde su única responsabilidad era estudiar y ser buen hijo. Por alguna razón quería tener más cargos, como su hermano que muy pronto entraría al negoción de la familia y era inducido por su padre que le daba lecciones todas las tardes en la biblioteca. O su madre que diario tenía animales en el establo, esperando sus buenos tratos y demás. Y él… que solo pasaba unos cuantos minutos en su pequeño escritorio haciendo sus tareas y listo. Nada interesante en su vida.

Con una mirada decidida tomo de nuevo su morral naranja, cogió el mismo mapa que llevaba en la noche y una linterna por si volvía tarde, llevo un poco de dinero para en el camino comprar algunos panes y salió de su casa diciéndole a su madre que iría con sus amigos. Corrió con impaciencia, esperando llegar al camino terroso sin nombre y adentrarse al bosque. Al ver que el sol aun estaba por encima suyo no saco su linterna y solo se dejo guiar por el plano que tenía en sus manos, siguiendo el mismo camino que Shikamaru había hecho. Saco una tiza que tenía en su mochila y marco un árbol, dando una señal de que había pasado por ahí para no perderse y siguió caminando.

Paso alrededor de una hora en la que él estuvo caminando y justo cuando empezaba a perder las esperanzas diviso un muro con rosales. De inmediato empezó a correr hacia esa dirección. Pero paro de golpe.

¿Qué razón tenía él para volver? Ninguna, no tenía siquiera una buena excusa para visitarla, siquiera para verla. Se riño internamente por haber actuado tan de repente. Miro que cerca había flores, unas de un color violeta oscuro y arranco un ramo para llevarlo, al menos, como una muestra de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado en aquella ocasión en la oscuridad de la noche. Y justo cuando estaba frente al muro que había trepado la noche anterior, dudo ¿Y si ella no quería verle? ¿Si solo fue una pequeña muestra de ayuda a alguien desamparado? Por alguna razón no le importo y subió el muro, hiriéndose las manos por las espinas de las rosas. Y justo cuando bajo se acerco a una ventana que estaba por otro lado, ahí fue donde la vio.

Tenía puesto un lindo vestido verde crema, un collar de encaje del mismo color con una linda cinta verde adornando su cabello color rosado y un calzado de color negro. Shizune, quien era tanto su instructora como su nana estaba sentada junto a ella frente a un enorme piano color blanco.

La mujer empezó a tocar una melodía que él en su vida había escuchado, transmitía lo más parecido a la naturaleza, podía sentir las caricias suaves y tiernas de las olas del mar, el susurrar lento del viento y siseo de los animales del bosque juntarse en aquella melodía, conectándolo con todo a su alrededor. Después se sintió como en un campo de flores cuando Sakura comenzó a tocar, con aquellas manos tan delicadas y hermosas transmitía lo que una Iris haría, ternura. Sasuke disfrutaba cada nota que ella tocaba y justo cuando iba a sentirse en el paraíso ella termino. Escucho los aplausos de Shizune en la habitación y miro rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

– Hermoso, tus notas demuestran tu aura y captan las sensaciones de todo tul alrededor – elogiaba Shizune con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, que indicaba que también había disfrutado de la canción de la pequeña – Puedes regresar a tu habitación, te llevare la cena de inmediato.

– Gracias, Shizune.

La niña con pasos silenciosos se bajo del banco del piano y camino por los pasillos. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que un hombre salía de la casa, con los pantalones sucios embarrados de tierra y el color de la hierba, con unos guantes maltratados de tanto uso y unas enormes tijeras. De inmediato se escabullo quedando detrás de la misma ventana por donde había conocido a Sakura y justo cuando se iba a ir, la escucho:

– ¿Sasuke?

Sakura lo observaba por la ventana, susurrando la pregunta ya que ella también había tomado en cuenta la presencia del jardinero.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Esto… pues… – Sasuke estaba ruborizado, era la primera vez que se sonrojaba en frente de una chica, con su madre se sonrojaba cada que ella le tomaba de las mejillas y lo jaloneaba pero con las chicas de su escuela era distante y frió ¿Entonces por qué con ella no lo hacía? Sakura miro el ramo que Sasuke tenía en sus manos y este al darse cuenta se sonrojo aun más, arrodillándose en frente de la ventana y Sakura para extender su mano con el ramo.

–Gra-gracias… – se sentía estupido por tartamudear – Por lo de ayer… me ayudaste.

Escucho una risilla por parte de la pelirrosa y este volteo con duda. La niña tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras reía y con lentitud tomo el ramo que este le ofrecía, rosando sus manos con las de él.

– Por nada, pero la próxima vez elige mejor el ramo para expresar lo que sientes – el chico le miro sin entender – Estas flores son Lúpulos, que significan maldad ¿Acaso ahí maldad en los agradecimientos que me das?

El chico se sonrojo de golpe y no supo que decir. _¡Imbécil, eso te pasa por apresurado! _Miro de nuevo a la chica aun con el sonrojo que ahora le era imposible borrar, pero ella tan solo sonreía con aquella inocencia y felicidad.

– La próxima vez tráeme rosas de color rosa, demuestran agradecimiento, ¿Quieres pasar?

La chica abrió la otra puerta de la ventana y se alejo para que el muchacho pasara, este lo hizo algo nervioso y justo cuando entro tropezó con algo, llevándose consigo una parte del vestido de la chica, dejándola con un escote bastante pronunciado y a muy poca distancia de los ojos de Sasuke. De inmediato se alejo pero por accidente aun mantenía su mano entre el escote, que era lo que jalaba el vestido. Ella estaba sonrojada, sorprendida y abochornada, el chico con más nervios y torpeza saco su mano, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y dándole la espalda.

– ¡L-lo lamento!

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente asintió sonrojada mientras se acomodaba el escote donde estaba. El chico se sentía incomodo y estupido, incomodo porque la tención en la habitación era tan solida como el jarrón con diseño de girasoles que estaba mirando y estupido porque jamás en su vida se había comportado de una manera tan torpe y atolondrada.

–Tus manos… ¿Estás bien?

El chico no había puesto atención en él mismo hasta que vio sus palmas manchadas de sangre, volteo a Sakura quien tenía una mancha en su pecho, el lugar que él había tocado por error y de inmediato la chica se levanto y saco de un mueble una caja de color blanco. Sacando un algodón y con ella alcohol y unas vendas.

– Estoy bien…

– No, cierra los ojos, esto ardera un poco.

El muchacho iba a protestar pero salto un sonoro quejido al sentir el frío y doloroso algodón cubierto por alcohol. Sintió más de esas pequeñas punzadas una y otra vez hasta que las cálidas manos de Sakura acariciaron su palma, con una venda enrollando las heridas. Se sonrojo al instante por pensar en ella, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? ¿Qué tenía ella que las demás no?

– Listo… no vuelvas a subir por el muro, te volverás a lastimar.

– Hmp, lo siento.

– Te disculpas demasiado.

Otro silencio incomodo había azotado a los dos muchachos y es que Sasuke empezaba a concluir que estaba enfermo, el jamás haría cosas como esas de regalar flores o sonrojarse, menos ponerse nervioso e inseguro, ¡Él no era así! Mientras que Sakura solo se sonrojaba, quizás porque no sabía qué hacer y el silencio le incomodaba.

– Sasuke…

– ¡Sakura!

El pequeño grito de Shizune los alerto a ambos, Sasuke se acerco rápidamente al ventanal pero cuando abrió las cortinas diviso al jardinero, que emparejaba los arbusto y las malas hierbas, miro a Sakura con ansiedad y ella de inmediato le tomo de la mano y le indico que se metiera debajo de su cama. Sakura de inmediato se acomodo el vestido de arriba para abajo y se preocupo por la mancha de sangre, abrió la puerta con una mirada algo nerviosa.

– ¡Sakura, tienes sangre en el pecho! ¿Estás bien, te duele algo, te sientes mal? – Shizune de inmediato dejo el plato de comida en uno de los muebles de la habitación y miro el botiquín abierto con el alcohol y las vendas afuera – ¿Te paso algo?

– No… lo que pasa es… es… – miro por un momento a Sasuke, quien mantenía la boca cerrada y de inmediato volteo a ver a su nana – Me… manche con un poco de jugo de tomate, ¡Si, eso mismo!

– Pero tú no bajaste por nada hace rato, yo estuve en la cocina todo el rato y no viniste por jugo de tomate.

– Lo que pasa es… que ese jugo lo tenía guardado ya desde la mañana, no quería que te enteraras que no se cocinar.

Shizune miro con cierta desconfianza a la niña, pero ella nunca decía mentiras, no unas graves. Así que suspiro y le sonrió sin molestia. Cuando la pelinegra se había sado la vuelta, Sakura suspiro, como si le hubieran quitado una gran maleta que pesaba el doble que ella y Sasuke le imito más silencioso.

–Te traje tu cena, terminando quiero que te cambies para irte a la cama, ¿De acuerdo?

– Esta bien Shizune.

– Regresare para darte las buenas noches, provecho.

– Sí, gracias…

Shizune cerró la puerta lentamente y justo cuando Sasuke escucho el sonido de la manecilla soltarse el salió casi de un salto. Sakura por su parte no podía impedir que su corazón latiera rápidamente como si quisiera salir de su pecho en cualquier momento. Los dos se miraron durante un rato y después rieron.

– Eso estuvo cerca.

– Sí, pero creo que será hora de que te vayas…

Sasuke le miro con desconcierto y Sakura apunto a su ventana donde el cielo se comenzaba a matizar de un color naranja, lo que significaba que pronto atardecería. Ella con una sonrisa entre deprimida y alegre le beso la mejilla, dejándolo sonrojado de nuevo.

– Gracias por el ramo, pensé que no volverías… – Sasuke notaba el tono de tristeza en sus palabras – Nunca he tenido amigos ya que mi padre no me deja salir de la casa, es por eso que me alegre mucho cuando te vi en mi jardín anoche.

Sasuke no decía nada, pero por alguna razón quería abrazarla y demostrarle que él era verdadero, y que el también había pensado que lo de ayer no volvería a pasar.

– ¿Vendrás mañana?

Los pasos de Shizune volvieron a escucharse y el jardinero empezó a guardar sus utensilios para después marcharse, a los dos no les importo durante un momento que Shizune entrara y los viera, pero Sasuke reacciono y se arrodillo ante Sakura, tomando su mano y besándola con delicadeza.

– Lo prometo.

Y salto con agilidad la ventana, dejando a una niña de cabello rosa asomándose por la ventana y a una desconcertada pelinegra que al entrar se encontró con la chica mirando el ventanal de su cuarto con cierta tristeza. Sin darse cuenta de que afuera estaba un chico despidiéndose de ella mientras corría por el bosque.

– No has tocado tu cena Sakura, ¿En verdad estás bien?

La pelirrosa reacciono de inmediato a la voz de su nana y le sonrió como siempre. Se acerco a ella despreocupándola y comenzó a comer del plato que le había traído, la pelinegra aun con desconcierto miraba el ventanal, donde solo encontró el muro de rosas y el bosque de Konoha.


	3. Lady Tsunade

**¡Hola a todos! :D**

**B**ien, creo que tarde bastante en subir el siguiente capitulo, lo sé xD pero acabo de subir un nuevo FanFic llamado Unbreakable, un ItaSaku que se me vino de repente, si les interesa esta en mi perfil ;D

**T**ambién puedo culpar a Sofi, que me ha mantenido ocupada todos estos días con sus pijamadas y salidas a las tantas de la tarde solo para estar de vagas xD así que en esos días no pude darme tiempo para escribir, además u.u la inspiración no me llagaba.

**Mitchel0420: **¡Gracias! :D me alegra que te gusta el otro capitulo y espero que este igual n.n, cuídate tu también.

**Luna Haruno:** xD ¡Hola! Si bueno... creo que este Fic tiene mucho OOC por cambiarle la personalidad a Sasuke a una más tierna y a Sakura por hacerla más inocente. Creo que Sasuke sabrá que esta enamorado después de unos cuantos capítulos más y ¡Ah! las rosas rojas vienen después de que sepa sus sentimientos ;D ¡Cuidate!

**jiemi-chan:** Bueno... creo que si subí la conti lo más rápido que pude xD tarde mucho por las razones que ya di y por reuniones familiares que siempre tengo ._. Pero ahora ya lo que ya la puse puedes disfrutarla n.n pero sin excederte Ò.Ó

**Sakura Haruno flor de cerezo:** ¡Gracias!:D Es una historia que me gusta bastante. ¡Cuidate! :33

* * *

**Detrás de la ventana**

**CAPITULO III**

**Lady Tsunade**

Itachi no sabía por cuánto tiempo su hermano seguiría viendo la ventana que en realidad no tenía nada de interesante, ver como la gente con sus sombrillas y sombreros de copa pasaban, con sus distintos estilos de vestir y los mismos colores opacos no tenía nada que a Sasuke le importara.

—La curiosidad me está matando —dijo Itachi ya un poco impaciente, camino hacia Sasuke y le obligo a mirarle jalándolo del mentón —. ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke se sonrojo de golpe, volviéndose a sentir torpe por parecer tan obvio. ¿Acaso ese año le tocaba actuar de esa manera? Llego a pensar que le karma por fin le había llegado, al burlarse e incluso considerado menos de la gente torpe y sensible.

—No es nadie, deja de molestas —escucho una risa por parte de Itachi, que solo se alejo de su pequeño hermano y se acostó en la cama de Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme aquello? Es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano así de distraído —Sasuke bufo ante el comentario —. Vamos, prometo no decirle a mamá, ¿Es bonita?

Sasuke siguió sin contestar e Itachi volvió a sonreír teniendo en cuenta de que Sasuke no dejaba de sonrojarse. Incluso pudo jurar como por su mente paso la imagen esa chica y le causo el nuevo sonrojo más potente.

— ¡Chicos! —escucharon el grito de su madre de la planta de abajo. Sasuke por su parte salió como pudo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por la tranquila caminata de su hermano mayor quien reía por su forma de actuar tan peculiar —. Iremos con el Hokage, Lady Tsunade ha regresado y quiere celebrarlo en privado con nosotros. Suban a la carroza, su padre y yo no tardaremos en llegar.

Sasuke e Itachi hicieron casi a su madre y sin preguntar nada subieron a la carroza esperando a sus padres, los cuales llegaron después de unos minutos. El hombre que dirigía la carroza empezó a andar a los caballos y Sasuke lo único que escuchaba era el crujir de las llantas de madera de la carroza y de cómo saltaban de sus asientos cada que se topaban con una roca en el camino.

—Madre, ¿Quién es Lady Tsunade? —pregunto curioso Itachi, quien se mantenía recargado con su mirada aburrida en la ventana.

—Oh, no recordaba que ustedes no la conocían —dijo su madre —. Lady Tsunade es la nieta de nuestro difunto Shodaime, al ser la única primogénita de la familia, es por eso su familia la adora. Hace aproximadamente trece años ella salió de viaje junto con dos colegas suyos, con la bendición de todo el pueblo ella se marcho para cumplir su sueño de ser una médica experimentada.

—Quiero buenos modales en la mesa cuando empiece la reunión —fue la primera palabra que escucharon de su padre en todo el día —. Ustedes más que nadie tienen que dar un buen ejemplo al ser el futuro de los Uchiha, su deber es seguir en la cabeza de Konoha junto con los Senju.

—Fugaku —le reprendió Mikoto.

Fugaku y Mikoto eran como el agua y el aceite, su madre era como una seda, hecha con las más finas telas y las manos más viejas y experimentadas que pudieron haber sido. En cambio su padre era tan duro como una piedra, tan frío como el hielo y estricto como un dictador, su mirada irradiaba dureza y la de su madre dulzura. Y aun así los dos se amaban. Mikoto estaba prendida del brazo derecho de su esposo y este a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados intentando hallar paz no le apartaba, incluso parecía que el creaba más fuerte el agarre de su esposa.

Itachi suspiro, y volvió a recargar su cabeza en la ventana, mirando los arboles pasar. Sasuke no había puesto atención a nada de la conversación y nadie se daba cuenta de que el no parecía estar en ese mundo.

Cuando la carroza se detuvo, Itachi le dio golpecitos en las mejillas a su hermano, sacándolo del transe mental que tenía. Fugaku fue el primero en bajar extendiendo su mano para ayudar cortésmente a su esposa, ella complacida le acepto el gesto y juntos entraron a la casa seguidos por sus hijos y recibidos por un mayordomo. Entraron a la casa que por dentro era enorme, con la mayoría de la decoración con un color blanco y bordes dorados, como si de un verdadero castillo se tratara y en el jardín estaba lleno de rosales blancos, incluso con un laberinto que a Sasuke le encantaba visitar.

—Bienvenidos, Señor Uchiha —saludo el primer anciano con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todas sus arrugas de su piel ya vieja. Estrecho su mano con la de Fugaku y después tomo la de Mikoto —. Lady Mikoto, me alegra que aceptaran mi invitación —dijo besando su mano —. Tsunade no tardara en llegar a la reunión, así que pueden sentirse como en su hogar.

—Me alegra verlo, Hiruzen —saludo Fugaku con el típico tono de voz inexpresivo —. Esperemos que Lady Tsunade haya regresado con todos sus propósitos cumplidos, Mikoto y yo estaremos en la sala principal, ustedes… —dijo dirigiéndose a Sasuke e Itachi —pueden pasarla en el jardín de la mansión, si es lo que desean.

—Como digas, padre —contesto Itachi formalmente, inclinando su cabeza junto con la apresurada de su hermano. Los dos, con una caminata lenta y tranquila se alejaron de los demás. Fugaku sonrió con autosatisfacción, al ver que las indicaciones que había dado desde un principio no habían sido desobedecidas por ninguno de sus dos hijos y Mikoto solo los miro alejarse con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con su palma.

—Seguiré insistiendo sobre ella —susurro de la nada Itachi, sorprendiendo un poco al otro —. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ya te dije que no se trata de nadie —Itachi le miro con e seño fruncido, sin creerle nada —. Simplemente la escuela me tiene harto, no puedo esperar a que sean las vacaciones de verano.

—Tú nunca tienes problemas con la escuela —le dijo su hermano —. Tienes buenas notas, los maestros te tratan bien, ¿No será que me ocultas algo? O tal vez… a alguien.

_Si ya lo sabes ¿Por qué sigues preguntándome?_

— ¿Acaso es tan poca cosa como para que no la menciones? —dijo de la nada Itachi, Sasuke pareció estremecerse ante el comentario —. ¿Es fea, grosera, una mujer indigna? O tal vez ella sea una mujer peca…

— ¡Te equivocas! —interrumpió Sasuke, con un ramo de flores con los tallos aplastados, causados por la fuerza de Sasuke —. Ella es linda, dulce e irradia ternura por donde sea, ella es muy educada, amable y siempre me ayuda cuando estoy en aprietos, Sakura es…

Sasuke tapo su boca como pudo, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Itachi estaba riéndose en la banca donde estaba acostado. Sasuke tomo sus cabellos sueltos y los jalo con fuerza, queriéndose castigar por lo boca abierta que había sido. En eso sintió un codo en su cabeza.

—Sasuke Uchiha enamorado… —menciono con un tono falso de sorpresa —. ¿Quién es la Sakura que te ayuda todo el tiempo?

Sasuke, nuevamente sonrojado aparto de un manotazo el codo de Itachi. Este solo soltó una risilla para darle un coscorrón a Sasuke y entrar al laberinto.

— ¿Es rubia? —Sasuke le intento golpear, pero fallo —. Mmm, ¿Ojos azules? —Volvió a esquivar su ataque —. ¡Ya sé! ¿Es mayor?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, y deja de molestar que no te diré nada —finalizo entrando al laberinto. Itachi solo le miro alejarse.

Sasuke miraba todas las paredes, que estaban cubiertas por rosales blancos y enredaderas. Igual que la barda de aquella mansión. Sasuke siguió corriendo, hasta llegar al corazón del laberinto, donde se encontraba un jardín con rosas de varios colores, había un pequeño mirador y un estanque, con un techo de cristal color azul que dejaba una bella vista al cielo. Pero Sasuke había olvidado aquel mirador y se adentro al jardín de rosas, entre buscando en los tallos espinados unas rosas de color rosa. Tal y como ella le había dicho.

_Las flores rosas demuestran agradecimiento, procura traerme rosas color rosa la próxima vez…_

Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando saco sus manos del jardín de rosas, mirando cómo había varias espinas clavadas con poca profundidad en su mano y como las gotas escarlatas comenzaban a brotar. No dudo ni un segundo y se las arranco una por una, soltando alaridos cada vez que lo hacía. Hasta que su mano se encontraba limpia de espinas fue hasta el estanque cercano y se lavo con cuidado los pinchazos para después sacar un pañuelo que su madre siempre le obligaba cargar y amarrarlo en su palma, evitando más el desangre.

Sin embargo estaba feliz, porque aun lado de él tenía su otra mano en el mismo estado, pero con un ramo de rosas color rosa.

—Vaya niño más descuidado —escucho a sus espaldas haciendo que se sorprendiera —. Tranquilo, no muerdo, así que dame tu mano para verla mejor.

Sin embargo cuando la mujer le extendió su mano el chico se aparto más, mirándole entre desconfianza y un poco de miedo. La mujer era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo bastante proporcionado y delgado, de un color níveo que a la luz del sol se veía un más hermoso y terso. Su cabello rubio era tan largo que con un poco de la brisa del viento este se ondulaba con elegancia y esos ojos castaños le miraban con dulzura, como si quisiera darle a entender que era buena persona.

Sasuke, como un gato herido estiro temblorosa su mano, aun con inseguridad y desconfianza. La mujer rubia rio ante aquella acción tan adorable. Con cuidado ella le cogió su mano, y se arrodillo frente a él para mirarle mejor las heridas. Lavo su mano con cuidado y de su bolso color beige saco una crema de color rosado, untándola por las heridas de Sasuke, quien se empezó a quejar mientras zarandeaba un poco su mano. Al final saco unos vendajes de su bolso y se los coloco con cuidado, para después apretarlos sin lastimarle.

—Dame tu otra mano —le indico la mujer, este hizo caso ahora con menos miedo y ella volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento —. Vaya niño más travieso, no deberías arrancar rosales sin unos guantes puestos, ven, arreglaremos tu ramo para que cuando tu novia lo vea la dejes sin palabras.

La mujer le tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar por los laberintos, Sasuke le miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Cómo era que esa mujer conocía el camino del laberinto a la perfección? Cada que Sasuke intentaba cruzar el camino, la mujer le jalaba del brazo llenado hacia el contrario, oh bueno, quizá ella los estuviera perdiendo por intentar aparentar ser una sabelotodo, según Sasuke.

—Ya les dije a todos… que ella no es mi novia.

—Pues es difícil de creer —le contesto la rubia —. Conozco esa mirada como la palma de mi mano, mi marido me miraba de esa manera todos los días, contando lo detallista que era y lo tonto que llegaba a ser solo para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Su esposo…?

—Sí… desgraciadamente él murió hace ya muchos años —la mujer no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, y con una risa nerviosa se seco la mejilla —. Has de pensar que soy extraña por hablarte de mi vida sin siquiera saber mi nombre, soy…

— ¡Lady Tsunade!

Un mayordomo salió corriendo hacia la dirección de la rubia la momento en que la vio, seguido por dos sirvientas más que quedaban atrás, Tsunade escondió al pelinegro de tras de ella, que por ser muy delgado no lograba verse detrás de la mujer. Sasuke se quedo de piedra al escuchar el nombre.

_¿Lady Tsunade? ¡Mi padre me va a matar!_

—Me alegra encontrarla, el Hokage y los señores Uchiha le están esperando en la sala principal.

—Lamento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que quería jugar un rato en el laberinto al que acudía cuando era niña, no hay que perder la juventud…

Sasuke sabía que esas palabras eran para él, ella le había adivinado que él estaba pensando que posiblemente estaban perdidos, sin embargo, se quedo callado y quieto como una roca ya que sabía que podía meterse en problemas si sus padres se enteraban que estaba en lo más profundo del laberinto, peor sería el susto cuando vieran sus manos vendadas y los rasguños en sus brazos.

—Adelántese un poco, llegare en un momento para saludarlos —los empleados hicieron algunas protestas, pero Tsunade solo les indico que no dijera más y se fueran. Ellos lo hicieron de mala gana y cuando ya no había nadie a la vista Sasuke salió.

—Esto estuvo cerca… —dijo aliviada la mujer.

— ¡Usted es Lady Tsunade, la nieta del primer Hokage que había salido de viaje! —Sasuke hablaba atropelladamente, con nerviosismo y un sonrojo en su rostro. La rubia río al ver su acción tan adorable.

_Ahora mi padre me dejara encerrado de por vida en mi habitación por haber retrasado a Lady Tsunade._

—Sí, soy yo —dijo como si nada —. Este pueblo sigue siendo igual y como lo recuerdo, la gente no ha parado de exclamar mi nombre en todo el pueblo.

Sasuke se acomodo la ropa y se arrodillo ante la mujer, tomando su mano y besándola, tal y como su madre se lo había indicado cada vez que una damisela le saludara.

—P-perdóneme, señorita —el tono de voz de Sasuke no sonaba tan elegante como el de su hermano, pero vaya que era tierno —. So-soy Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de la familia.

Tsunade, al ver su nerviosismo en su voz volvió a reír. Inclino un poco su cabezo y con un gesto educado elevo un poco su vestido de color verde olivo oscuro, correspondiendo el saludo.

—Un gusto, señor Uchiha —dijo ella con un tono alegre —. Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, ¿Quiere hacerme el honor de llevarme hasta la sala principal?

Sasuke, aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, asintió con timidez y le ofreció el brazo para empezar a caminar. En todo el trayecto Tsunade mencionaba lo lindo y tierno que era, enrojeciendo más al muchacho y como toda mujer adulta lo haría, le pellizco sus suaves mejillas como excuso de querer ver que tan suave era su piel. Sasuke por su lado miraba a todas partes menor a su acompañante, que se la pasaba hablando de todos los lugares que había visitado, prometiendo que algún día le traería algo como recuerdo.

Para Sasuke, Tsunade era… una mujer de un buen humor. Había conocido a más de una mujer de su edad, amargadas y que siempre lo reprendían por cualquier cosa. Ella por alguna razón emanaba el mismo estado de calidez y tranquilidad que Sakura cuando estaba cerca. Sasuke examino su rostro, de facciones suaves y delicadas se asemejaban un poco a la piel blanca de s amiga de cabellos rosas. Pero a diferencia de Sakura, el cuerpo de aquella mujer rubia era muy voluptuoso, con un gusto grande y unas piernas largas y bien torneadas. Pero era normal, Sakura era tan solo una niña al igual que él.

— ¡Abuelo! —Llamo con un tono algo infantil Tsunade, con una sonrisa radiante y un pequeño sonrojo de felicidad en sus mejillas —. Me alegro tanto ver que sigues igual de arrugado como siempre.

Sasuke se alarmo un poco por el saludo poco respetuoso de la rubia, estaba esperando escuchar algún reclamo o regaño por parte de alguien, pero en cambio todos empezaron a reír.

—Pequeña Tsunade, sigues siendo la misma de siempre —la ostentosa voz del anciano se oyó con total tranquilidad, incluso con un brillo de felicidad de haberse reencontrado con la mujer que quería tanto e incluso consideraba nieta.

Los dos familiares se sentaron en las enormes sofás que habían en el lugar, Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer, intento retirarse pero Tsunade le tomo rápidamente del brazo. Llevándoselo consigo hasta el sillón.

—Me encontré a este pequeño en el jardín, fue todo un caballero conmigo cuando me ofreció llevarme hasta aquí —sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Tsunade le guiño el ojo al muchacho, ayudándolo con su padre que ya llevaba un largo rato mirándolo con un tono de reprimenda —. Quiero que se quede aquí conmigo, como mi acompañante, ¿Puedo?

Hiruzen acepto la pregunto con alegría, y el señor y la señora Uchiha también, Mikoto le sonrió a Sasuke, diciéndole con la mirada que había hecho un buen trabajo y demás, Fugaku solo mantenía su conversación con Tsunade sobre los negocios que había llegado a realizar en su viaje. Mikoto y Tsunade eran buenas amigas, así que su conversación se llevo a un tono más confiable y abierto, claro que con las intromisiones de Hiruzen y las risas de todos.

La tarde paso muy rápida para Tsunade, pero para Sasuke habían sido milenios. No había querido decir ninguna palabra por miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a sus padres y el primer Hokage, miraba las expresiones de todos, estaba atento a cualquier cosa que dijeran y a todas las acciones con sus manos que hacia Tsunade entre risas. Justo cuando ya había llegado el medio día llego el momento de que las familias se despidieran.

—Tu hijo es toda una lindura Mikoto —decía la rubia mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a Sasuke —. ¿Vengan todos de nuevo, si? En especial tú, Sasuke, no quiero que mi acompañante se escape.

—Lady Tsunade —le llamo una sirvienta, con su típica falda negra y delantal blanco con encaje, que traía un ramo de rosas bien decorado junto con unas flores lavanda de color azul cielo. Sasuke por un momento había olvidado el ramo de flores para Sakura —. Aquí tengo lo que me pidió.

—Gracias querida, toma —le dijo a Sasuke entregándole el ramo, susurrándole las palabras —. Son para tu chica, ¿No? Con eso la conquistaras.

Sasuke se sonrojo de un color rojo muy fuerte, causando una risilla en la rubia y otra en la de su madre mientras que Fugaku e Itachi ya esperaban en la carroza.

—Por supuesto que vendremos a visitarte, después de todo tengo que ponerte al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado estos años que no has estado. Por cierto… lamento lo de Jiraiya, era un gran hombre, y lo sabes.

—Si… pero ni siquiera un pervertido como él podía vivir tanto tiempo así de enfermo. Después de mi parto fallido no creo ser capaz de volver a tener otra pareja.

—No te deprimas por eso… —le consoló Mikoto abrazándole —Eso quedo en el pasado, ya verás como el amor llegara a tu puerta cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Pues espero que sea el vendedor de flores que vi de camino, porque estaba guapísimo.

Con aquella broa Mikoto se despidió entre risas y abrazos con Tsunade, y subió junto con Sasuke a la carroza.

—Sasuke, ¿En dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando en el jardín todo el día —le regaño Itachi, que le sudaban las manos por los nervios y la preocupación.

—No lo regañes Itachi, seguramente se encontró a Lady Tsunade en apuros y él se ofreció a ayudarle, ¿No es así? —le ayudo su madre, quien este solo asintió con su ramo de flores en manos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas —. Parece que le caíste bien a Mikoto, ¿Qué te dijo cuando te dio el ramo?

—Ah, pues… —Sasuke se puso nervioso —Me dijo… que este sería el regaño perfecto para mi profesora favorita —Escucho una tenue risa de Itachi, quien le acompaño Mikoto.

— ¿Si? Pues espero que tu a tu _profesora_ le encanten esas rosas —dijo Itachi con burla —. Esperemos que no se enamore de ti con este detalle.

— ¡Itachi! —le reprimió Sasuke con un sonrojo. Mientras que Mikoto miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa, seguramente adivinando el verdadero propósito de las flores, y Fugaku ignoraba todo, mirando por la ventanilla de la carroza.

* * *

**S**i bueno, trate de hacerlo lo más largo que podía, 3 hojas de Word con letras Arial Narrow tamaño 9 ._. tarde un buen haciendo todo.

¿Qué les pareció la aparición de Tsunade? xD espero que bien porque este personaje tendrá mucho que ver con el futuro de la historia, así que guárdense en su memoria cada cosa que ella diga ¬.¬

¿En qué nuevo aprieto se meterá Sasuke por visitar a Sakura? quien sabe n.n quizá algo bueno.

Les dejo en las dudas por ahora :D tengo que ponerme a hacer tarea xD

¡Adiós!

_PD: Dejen reviews T-T_


	4. Dandelion

¡Hola!

Hoy que es mi penúltimo día de exámenes me di el tiempo de terminar el cuarto capitulo de este Fanfic. La verdad me sentía a mucha falta de inspiración :/ si no fuera por la adorada música de todos los tiempos y la información del Internet yo no estaría publicando esto ahora :D así que siéntanse afortunados a los que siguen este Fanfic.

Estoy buscando una imagen adecuada para este Fanfic, una que convine la dulzura inocente de Sakura y la de Sasuke :/ tengo unas opciones, pero aun no tengo idea de cual usar. Si algun de ustedes tiene una imagen que ustedes crean adecuada para este Fic, les agradecería que me pasaran el link T-T

**Luna Haruno:** Debo admitir que ya me se tu Nickname por lo constante que eres en mis Fanfics xD Y sobre tu comentario: yo también creo que esa seria la forma de actuar de Sasuke si su vida fuera normal, una más dulce y feliz. Y por supuesto que se ve hermosho sonrojado */* ¿Qué chico de Naruto no lo esta?. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu comentario querida :D espero ver un comentario en este capitulo también. ¡Besos, cuídate!

**Unicentauro:** ¬¬ ¡Shhh! Casi me cuentas el final de la historia xD pero hay algunas cosas diferentes a lo que acabas de escribir, lo cual no puedo revelar por motivos para ganar más lectores LOL. Oh puede que no sepa como escribir una buena novela de misterio xD pero si tierna y dulce, eso es algo ¿no? Muchas gracias por comentar, espero leer de nuevo un comentario tuyo en este capitulo ;D ¡Besos, cuídate!

**Mitchel0420:** Si bueno xD si tu no puedes memorizar eso yo menos, con eso de que estoy a punto de reprobar un par de exámenes ¬¬ me siento devastada. Pero me alegra de que al menos lo intentes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este capitulo te guste como los otros, ¡Besos, cuídate!

**jiemi-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara n.n hago todo lo que puedo para que les guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D espero que disfrutes este, ¡Besos, cuídate!

Muchas gracias por comentar, de nuevo, mis Fics no serian nada sin gente como ustedes que se toman un pequeño rato para escribirle a esta novata escritora :'D Se los agradezco.

Un pequeño aviso: Acabo de publicar un nuevo Fanfic, llamado _**Guerra en el Desierto**_, es un GaaSaku para el que le interese, pueden pasar a leerlo cuando quieran.

Les dejo el capitulo que tanto esperaban, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**DETRÁS DE LA VENTANA**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Dandelion**

—Son hermosas, ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

Sakura estaba recargada en su balcón de siempre, admirando el ramo de rosas blancas que Sasuke le había traído cuando lo vio. Ella al momento de ver el ramo trajo un florero color azul cielo, de un diseño noble y lleno de flores doradas en su dibujo. Sasuke decía que era algo exagerado usar algo tan valioso por un simple ramo. Sakura decía que era el florero indicado para un ramo con tal significado prendido en las flores. No habían hablado mucho aquel día, más que de cosas triviales de lo que le sucedió el día anterior en el que no pudieron verse. Sakura le conto que Shizune le pretendía enseñar a tocar el violín, y le prometió que la próxima vez que se vieran ella intentaría tocarle una canción en la que ha estado practicando. Sasuke por su lado solo escuchaba los relatos de Sakura, parecía una niña, inocente y dulce. Tanto que incluso no aparentaba los trece años que tenía. Se preguntaba si ella era la única con una pureza así de hermosa.

—Ayer fui con mi familia a una cena con unos amigos de mis padres, tenían un jardín y me dieron el permiso de cortar unas flores —dijo con un tono que ni él mismo se lo creería, sonriéndole dulcemente.

—No debiste haberte molestado.

—Tú nunca serás una molestia.

Sasuke se levanto del césped y con suavidad tomo la mano de Sakura que estaba en el buro de su balcón. Ella apretó su agarre cuando estuvieron en contacto y le sonrió como siempre, pero Sasuke estaba más calmado y abierto aquel día. Sus sonrisas irradiaban tranquilidad y sus gestos eran tan suaves y dulces que a Sakura incluso le daba la tentación de acariciarle una mejilla. Sasuke llevaba puesta un bufanda, debido a que el verano se acercaba y era paradójico que en Konoha lloviera en los veranos, Sakura tenía puesto un abrigo color magenta, y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, impidiendo ver hasta las montañas.

—Papá dice que pronto tendrá unas vacaciones de su trabajo… —empezó a hablar, sabiendo que a Sasuke le gustaba escucharla decir cualquier cosa —. Dijo que cuando tuviera su tiempo libre, me llevaría a conocer Suna, dicen que allí hace mucho calor, ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, mis padres siempre van a Suna cuando tienen que comprar nueva ropa para nosotros.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Seria genial si alguna vez fuéramos los dos juntos! —dijo dando pequeños saltitos, era curioso que Sasuke aun no le quisiera soltar la mano.

Sakura se sentía bien con Sasuke. Era su primer amigo en su vida, bueno, su primer amigo de su edad, ya que ella se llevaba muy bien con su nana Shizune y la mayoría de los trabajares en la mansión Haruno. Estar con él era suficiente para alegrarle el día y ver esos ojos azabaches le hacía dormir con una sonrisa. Incluso el jardinero se había dado cuenta de la nueva sonrisa de Sakura Haruno, más viva y más brillante de lo normal las últimas semanas. Shizune lo sabía, pero le preocupaba que Sakura llegara a mayores con aquel chico que siempre la visitaba, solo Shizune sabia de sus pequeñas reuniones, eso era por un pequeño descuido que tuvo ella al olvidar algo en el jardín y verlos a los dos riendo. Pero por más que quisiera Shizune ella también sabía que era su primer amigo, si su padre se enteraba de aquello sería el fin de ella… pero tenía que dejarla vivir un rato, un rato de felicidad al día.

— ¡Prométeme que vendrás la próxima semana! —le grito Sakura con una flor en su cabello, la cual Sasuke le había colocado gentilmente momentos antes.

— ¡Lo prometo!

Shizune miro como el chico escapaba por el mismo lugar de siempre, el muro de rosas. Se alegraba de que fuera allí porque el señor Haruno no le gustaba las flores, pero las conservaba solo porque Sakura las amaba. Pensó un momento en el señor Haruno y Sakura. No tenían mucho en común, de hecho, solo sus ojos color jade eran similares entre ellos. Considerando que el señor Haruno era alguien tenebroso, misterioso de un aura bastante terrorífica, Sakura era la luz de sus ojos, el sol de su vida, la que le alegraba los días cada que la veía. Pero aun así… no eran similares.

¿Sería igual a su madre? Nunca en su vida la había visto, porque según el señor Haruno el día en que la contrato, ella había muerto en el parto. Pero hubiera esperado encontrar algún retrato de ella en la pared pero solo estaban los de Sakura, desde que era un retoño hasta el botón de cerezo que ahora era.

— ¡Shizune, mira! —Le llamaba Sakura con alegría mientras tenía en sus manos el florero favorito de su padre — ¡Sasuke me trajo flores!

—Son hermosas mi amor —dijo la pelinegra con dulzura —. Pero no corras con este florero sin cuidado, sabes que tu padre se enojara mucho si lo llegas a romper.

Ella parecía una niña sin importar su edad, era una dulce virtud que ella poseía que otros no. Las dos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon unos caballos galopar y después ser parados, el sonido provenía de un establo y la puerta principal se abrió y se cerrar naturalmente. Sakura de inmediato salió corriendo hacia la puerta llena de felicidad saltando por doquier.

— ¡Papá, que bueno que has llegado! —escucho Shizune por el otro lado del pasillo.

—Me alegra verte a ti también, dime… ¿Cómo te fue hoy preciosa?

Sasuke llego a casa suspirando mil y unas veces, cada paso que daba sus pies intentaban dar la vuelta y regresar al bosque. Lo único que le distrajo fue la preocupada voz de Mikoto cuando lo vio llegar casi al anochecer, gracias a su lentitud al caminar. Entro a su habitación aun con una sonrisa, nadie pregunto nada, o más bien Sasuke o escucho ninguna pregunta que le hacían. Se metió a la ducha y cuando ya estaba vestido con su camisa y pantalón holgado se dejo caer con la mirada hacia el techo. Tenía su ventana abierta, mientras las brisas se colaban a su habitación y su piel era refrescada por la brisa. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en una melena de color rosado cuando los golpes en su puerta le despertaron.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto la voz de su madre, que estaba recargada en el borde de la puerta de su hijo. El chico asintió la madre se sentó con lentitud en el borde de la cama de Sasuke, le miraba algo seria pero con una sonrisa —. ¿Algo te paso hoy?

Sasuke le miro sin entender, pero entendía la preocupación de hace unos momentos al verlo tan diferente y distraído. Solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Hijo… —empezó a hablar su madre un poco más serena —. Me estado dado cuenta de que te desapareces durante todo el día y regresas muy tarde, ¿A dónde vas todos los días? —Sasuke se puso nervioso ante su pregunta, ¿Qué a donde había ido? No podía decirle que iba al bosque que ella tanto pavor le tenía, tampoco le podía decir que visitaba a una chica todos los días, ya que el creía que era peligroso por el simple hecho de que él tenía que ir a escondidas. Tenía que pensar en una excusa.

—Etto… Naruto y yo salimos a Konoha, recorremos toda la plaza del Hokage y después vamos al jardín de los juegos —se apresuro a decir. El jardín de los juegos era mejor conocido como el lugar en donde todos los niños y adolescentes se la pasaban, había desde juegos infantiles y algunos niños de la edad de Sasuke siempre jugaban soccer en el centro de la plaza, había bancas por doquier e incluso se realizaban eventos de vez en cuando.

—Temía que dijeras eso…—dijo su madre algo deprimida —. Quiero… que por favor te acompañe Itachi a donde salgas de ahora en adelante. Lo hable con tu padre y hacemos esto por tu bien.

— ¿Por mi bien? Pero si solo voy a la plaza —volvió a mentir.

—Sasuke, escúchate —Sasuke le miro confundida — ¿La plaza de los juegos? No vas a ese lugar desde que tenías seis años, lo odias —lo había olvidado por completo. Su madre se levanto de la cama y le acaricio la mejilla a Sasuke —. No queremos que corras peligro, así que por favor… haz lo que te pido.

Mikoto cerró la puerta de su habitación y Sasuke escondió su cabeza en la almohada. ¿Qué haría ahora que debía llevar a Itachi? Estaba seguro de que si su madre se entera de que Itachi no lo acompañaba era capaz de castigarlo durante un mes sin salir de casa, y estar lejos de ella era el peor castigo que le podrían dar. Con rapidez, Sasuke se puso de pie y miro por su ventana cuando Itachi había llegado de una cena pendiente con Fugaku, como deber se primogénito. Mikoto salió al instante, dándole un tierno abrazo a ambos hombres y un beso en la mejilla —y uno en los labios para su esposo—. Cuando Sasuke escucho los pasos de Itachi subir las escaleras, este de inmediato salió de su cuarto para verlo.

— ¿Lo sabes… verdad? —Itachi asintió algo cansado, entrando a su habitación mientras se quitaba su frac y se aflojaba su corbata. Sasuke solo me miro con la mirada fundida en él, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de su hermano. Pero este hizo exactamente lo que Sasuke había hecho cuando llego, se metió a la ducha y después de diez minutos aproximadamente salió en una bata blanca y la ropa interior puesta.

—Si… mamá me hablo de eso ayer… ¿Me llevaras con ella? —pregunto con un tono aun cansado, estaba lo suficientemente agotado por su cena con los Hyuga, donde de lo único que hablaban eran de las exportaciones que harían en un futuro cercano donde sus el sobrino y heredero Neji Hyuga e Itachi Uchiha, seguirían la tradición. Los dos herederos casi se quedaban dormidos en su plato de sopa. Sasuke bufo por la pregunto —Ya veo… no quieres que la conozca…

—No es eso —dijo igual de cansado, acostándose boca arriba a un lado de Itachi —. Yo tengo que ir en secreto cada mañana, le prometí ir mañana y… no sé…

—No sabes cómo se tomara verte conmigo —le siguió su hermano, Sasuke asintió. —. Bueno… me hubiera encantado conocer a la chica de tu sueños, pero me temo que no tengo tu permiso.

—Itachi…

—No, está bien, puedo entenderlo…

Sasuke se quería jalar el pelo, patalear o gritar. Algo que le ayudara con su hermano mayor. Su madre le había advertido, ella ya sabía de sus salidas pero no sabía a dónde, e Itachi sabía a donde, pero no quería llevarlo por alguna razón. Sin embargo el tono tan manipulador y bien actuado de su hermano en verdad no le ayudaba. Era claro que Itachi quería ir a toda costa, después de todo era la primera chica que a Sasuke le interesaba a ese grado. Y también tenía interés de su apariencia, ¿todos se hacían esa pregunta, verdad? El color de cabello, ojos, su forma de ser. Itachi Uchiha tenía que aprobar si esa chica era buena para su pequeño hermano menor.

—Mañana… —susurro Sasuke resignado —. Al medio día nos iremos, solo será una vez y quiero que le digas a mamá después de que la conozcas que no se preocupe por mí.

—Como tú digas pequeño hermano menor —le respondió Itachi más animado, revolviendo el cabello azabache de su hermano.

Sasuke no durmió plácidamente como esperaba. La lluvia que golpeaba su cristal no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y menos los relámpagos que irrumpían su sueño. Pero peor era lo que pasaría al día siguiente, ¿qué le diría a Sakura, y si se asusta de Itachi y no quiera salir? O si… no. El no tenía porque pensar ese tipo de cosas, no ella era su simple amiga y era bastante estupido preocuparse por una cosa que ni al caso. Aun así las palabras que tendría que decir en frente de la chica de ojos verdes le dejaban la mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar o al menos mantener una postura, incluso se sonrojaba en sueños al pensarlo.

La mañana paso como rayo para Sasuke, cuando él lo que más quería era que no llegara el medio día, peor era que ese día Itachi le esperaba en la entrada de su escuela y no pudo hacer nada más que irse a casa junto a él. Itachi seguramente se las había ingeniado para no dejarlo escapar, lo acompañaba a todas partes, siempre que podía hacia indirectas sobre decirle a su madre y más de una vez se le aparecía de entre quien sabe qué lugar. Incluso parecía uno de esos ninjas en cubierto.

— ¿Y cuándo iremos a verla?

Sasuke pudo decir _«No iremos» _pero en verdad si quería hacerlo, no con Itachi, pero quería hacerlo. Le había prometido ir con Sakura, ella le prometió tocarle una pieza de violín la próxima vez que se vieran. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de su hermano mayor, acaso no podía ir y disfrutar de sus pocos momentos a solas con Sakura Haruno?

—Solo déjame terminar mis deberes, iremos cuando acabe —dijo irritado mientras Itachi jugaba con una pelota botándola en la pared. Parecía aburrido y obviamente atento a que Sasuke terminara, no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

— ¿Terminaste? —pregunto por milésima vez.

— ¡No, y no pienso acabar si tú sigues molestando! —exclamo Sasuke aun más irritado.

Sasuke suspiro cuando guardo sus libros en su mochila, e Itachi rápidamente se levanto de la cama mirando a Sasuke. Este solo tomo otra mochila, en la que parecía no haber mucho, ya que incluso a vista parecía casi vacía. Con silencio Sasuke salió de la casa seguido por su hermano, y con la caminata que llevaban llegaron rápidamente al camino sin nombre.

— ¿Ella vive… en el bosque? —pregunto Itachi muy extrañado.

—Si… pero supongo que a ti no te importa recorrer el bosque, ¿Verdad? —Itachi bufo, ofendido por el comentario de su hermano y negó lo dicho, caminando primero al camino del bosque. Y pasando el rato encontraron el camino que se dividía en dos.

— ¿Sabes por dónde ir?

— ¿Acaso no me ves ir y llegar todas las veces de casa? —se quejo su hermano. Que con tranquilidad tomo un camino e Itachi simplemente le siguió, algo dudoso.

Paso el tiempo y Sasuke diviso un pequeño montoncito de flores fuera de la mansión, y no dudo ni un segundo en tomar aquellas pequeñas flores de color amarillezco y blanquecinas. Con un listón que tenía guardado en su mochila los enrollo y amarro con un moño algo brusco y deforme.

— ¿Piensas llevarle flores, he? —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa secarrona, Sasuke por su parte le ignoro. Nada podía arruinar aquel día.

Llegando a los muros de la mansión Haruno, lo primero que Sasuke hizo fue asomarse por la compuerta de barrotes, se escondió enseguida cuando diviso a Shizune tocando el violín, siendo aplaudida por la pequeña Sakura que tenía entre su brazo el violín de madera brillante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Itachi queriéndose asomar, pero Sasuke le jalo bruscamente.

— ¡Si te asomas nos descubrirán y soltaran a los perros! —exclamo entre susurros. Itachi diviso a lo lejos una pequeña manada de entre ocho y diez perros de color negro, con collares puntiagudos, que estaban dormidos plácidamente en una jaula que se abría con tan solo jalar un pequeño hilo.

Sakura, que escucho unos pequeños ruidos en los alrededores de su casa, asomo un poco su cabeza para divisar una melena azabache. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo hizo, se alegraba de que Shizune disfrutara tanto su tonada que incluso cerraba los ojos, porque si no podría ni mirarlo. Sasuke, que estaba peleando con su hermano por mirar a la orilla de la compuerta miro la sonrisa de Sakura, que era dirigida para él. Instantáneamente dejo de pelear con Itachi, quien por encima de la cabeza de su hermano estaba una chica de cabello rosa tocando una canción, con dedos novatos pero con un sentimiento muy grande. Itachi miro por decima vez el cabello de la chica, cabello rosa… no esperaba que ese tipo de cabello existiera, tenía puesto un vestido color azul grisáceo y una cinta de color azul en su cabello, una cinta del mismo color que la de su cabello le amarraba la cintura y los bordes de las cortas mangas también tenían un encaje igual.

—Es… bonita —escucho un susurro de Itachi. Sasuke apretó el puño con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura seguía tocando y una sonrisa la dirigió hacia Sasuke, haciendo que a este se le latiera el corazón a mil veces por segundo. Apenas y la canción era escuchada desde donde estaban y Sasuke se sentía en el paraíso, siendo consentido por las notas que Sakura tocaba. Cuando ella termino, hubo un breve momento en el que Shizune y ella hablaron, pero Shizune opto por irse de la habitación y Sakura rápidamente salió para irse a la ventana de su habitación. Sasuke inconscientemente trepo como rayo el muro sin importarle las advertencias de su hermano o las nuevas cortaduras que se volvió a hacer. Sakura ya le esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Sasuke! —Grito eufórica — ¿Escuchaste mi canción?

—Tocaste hermoso, con un poco de práctica serás toda una profesional —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura retrocedió dos pasos a su habitación, como un pequeño animal asustado. Sasuke por su parte bufo, lo último que quería escuchar era a su hermano en esa faceta —Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Sakura por mero impulso se acerco al muchacho, Itachi era alto y no necesitaba que Sakura bajara un poco la cabeza para mirar su rostro. La cabeza de Itachi llegaba más arriba que la de Sasuke, y lo primero que puso divisar el pelinegro fue el pecho de la muchacha. La chica le miro el rostro, le tomo de las mejillas y lo examino de una manera en la que Itachi solo se sentía algo extraño, le miro cada parte que pudo, le toco el cabello, le acaricio la mejilla, incluso miro sus ojos y otras facciones más. Sasuke rechino los dientes.

—Eres igual a Sasuke, solo que más maduro —río la chica, causando un breve sonrojo a Itachi que como todo un caballero tomo la compostura.

—Es un placer conocer a una hermosa señorita como usted —dijo cordialmente, ofreciéndole su mano para que ella la tomara y así poder besarla, una escena algo graciosa para Sakura tomando en cuenta que Itachi se encontraba en el piso y Sakura en su ventana.

—I-igualmente —tartamudeo la chica de cabello rosa abochornada, Itachi sonrió, pero Sasuke no. De inmediato Sakura aparto su mano de la de Itachi y miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa — ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te pareció mi canción?

Sasuke apenas y había estado prestada atención, pero cuando escucho su nombre en los labios de Sakura volvió en sí, con una dulce sonrisa.

—Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida —dijo este con aquella mirada que utilizaba con ella.

De todas las veces que Sasuke había visitado a Sakura, esa era la primera vez que se arrepentía. Itachi, interviniendo en cada conversación y abochornando a Sakura a cada rato, era suficiente razón para no volverlo a considerar familia. Peor cuando Sakura tenía que responder algo lindo gracias a las palabras dulces que Itachi le dirigía. Era obvio que Sasuke no sabía cómo tratar con mujeres como lo hacía su hermano, pero ¿y qué? Él y Sakura disfrutaban sus charlas largas y alegres, sus risas y bromas infantiles. Sakura en cambio no se sentía cómoda como siempre, al contrario, aquel chico que Sakura imaginariamente lo llamo _"Sasuke mayor_" no dejaba de mirarla con un brillo extraño, sentía que su mano era tocada "accidentalmente" por la de él y apenas y podía hablar con Sasuke. Ella quería que ese pequeño concierto que hizo con el violín, fuera solo para él, no para el _"Sasuke mayor"._

Y por primera vez, Sasuke y Sakura se alegraron de escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia de Konoha. Rápidamente se acomodo su mochila y se puso de pie del césped verde. Itachi en cambo volvió a besarle la mano a Sakura.

—Espero que este no sea nuestro último encuentro, señorita Haruno —Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa tan falsa que el único que puso descifrar fue Sasuke. Ella no quería volver a verlo, ya sean las razones eso le alegro a Sasuke.

—Itachi, salgamos rápido antes de que llegue el señor Haruno —le apresuro el azabache mientas su hermano obedecía a regañadientes —. Lamento esto —susurro.

—No te preocupes —le respondió la chica también en susurro —. Pero por favor no traigas a _Sasuke mayor_ otra vez, no me gusta.

Sasuke sonrió, complacido de escuchar esas palabras de ella.

—Tratare que la próxima vez no venga, adiós —se despidió Sasuke con un gesto con su mano. Sakura se despidió agitando su mano con una sonrisa, nada comparada con la que usaba con Itachi. Cuando los dos Uchiha estaban ya, Sakura miro un ramo de flores desbaratado, Dientes de León, que significaban celos. Sakura lo miro extrañada y lo guardo en un vaso, ya podrían de hablar de eso después.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Itachi le explico a Mikoto que él y Sasuke la habían pasado en el lugar secreto de Sasuke, el cual era un pequeño escondite que se encontraba en el jardín de los juegos, cosa que Mikoto no se esperaba. Pasaron más de media hora hablando, Sasuke debía aceptar que Itachi era bueno usando las palabras, retorciéndolas de una manera en la que cualquier podría creerlo, sin siquiera dudar. Y al final escucho…

—Me alegra tanto que no esté metido en líos, bueno… supongo que no necesito que lo acompañes después de todo, ¡Ah!, tu padre quería verte en la oficina cuando llegaras, dijo que era algo sobre el negocio.

Sasuke escucho un gemido de disgusto por parte de Itachi. Y más tarde se había enterado que Itachi tendría que salir con Fugaku por asuntos de trabajo, para aprender a llevar el oficio y así ser más fácil para él cuando heredara. Itachi había aceptado de mala gana, Sasuke también, aunque en sus adentros estaba tan alegre como Sakura cuando este se lo conto.

* * *

¡Listo! ;D 3 hojas en Word, letra de Arial Narrow de tamaño 9, ¿No es genial?

Este capitulo fue inspirado de mis días de exámenes, en donde usualmente mi humor esta pésimo y de mal humor, hasta el punto de molestarme con cualquier gesto de la gente. Como no podía poner los días de esta semana en el Fanfic, lo base como un obstáculo grande y molesto para Sasuke el presentar a un familiar suyo a Sakura, molestándose por la forma de actuar de Itachi, pero que al final las cosas volvieran a la realidad, o incluso peor.

Si bien, el capitulo no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, podría ser considerado un capitulo relleno. Pero supongo que en algún momento tomare notas de este capitulo para un futuro :/

Espero comentarios ¡Adiós! :D


	5. Flor Marchita

**¡Hola!**

¡Tengo muchas excusas! Más no las diré porque no es que deba contarlas, simplemente les diré que me quedé sin inspiración y tiempo para escribir, únicamente me dediqué a terminar el primer capitulo del nuevo Fic que acabo de subir y terminar este capitulo.

**Luna Haruno: ** Gracias por tu comentario, sí, la personalidad de Sasuke es un poco difícil de desarrollar, ya que tengo grabada en mi mente, piel y alma la imagen de un Sasuke sensualmente frío, por lo que me alegra que te guste su forma de ser.

**Mitchel0420:** De todas las cosas que les puede a dos tontos enamorados es tener un tercero xD

**Bloody Chery:** Omg! Me hace súper feliz escucharlo, los fics de Naruto son en los que mejor me puedo inspirar, por lo que mis trabajos son 100% sacados de mi decisión, y el que le guste a la gente me parece maravilloso, gracias por tu comentario, en serio, me ha alegrado la noche xD

**Miss Appelfield:** Jajaja, Sasuke podrá ser un chico normal con sentimientos puros en el Fic, pero los celos son necesarios en toda relación próxima. Itachi es muy prescindible, siempre me imagino que hará en cualquier momento, y Sakura no es como Itachi, ella es mucho más inocente, por lo que le gusta más estar con Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest:** No te preocupes por lo de Itachi, él tendrá algo muy importante en el futuro, y será necesario el secreto del que está enterado.

**Danny:** Perdón, la falta de inspiración me afecta demasiado xD

Disfruten el capitulo, ¡Chao!

_Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**DETRÁS**** DE LA VENTANA**

**CAPITULO V**

**F**lor **M**archita

Un año…

Doce meses, trescientos sesenta y cinco días y ocho mil setecientos sesenta horas, Sasuke no podía sentirse más feliz de tener una amiga como aquella pequeña chica de cabello rosado, que estaba esperándole todos los días en la ventana de su habitación. Lo más increíble era que nadie sospechaba, ni siquiera su hermano se daba cuenta de que él diario iba a visitarla, y cuando lo hacía insistía en acompañarle —lo cual no le agradaba ni un poco—. Sin embargo, llego un momento en el que todo comenzó a ir de maravilla, una fecha importante que hacia revolotear a las aves con un canto melodioso, esos días encantadores donde todo sale al pie de la letra que crea tu felicidad. Ese día era el cumpleaños de Sakura Haruno.

Ese día era el 28 de marzo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Su tenue investigación sobre sus gustos, alergias, incomodidades y datos personales no se habían ido de su cabeza desde el primer día que se volvieron amigos. En realidad, ni siquiera olvidaba el día que se conocieron, ese día Sakura cumplía quince años, se volvería toda una señorita y el ya hecho un joven caballero empezaría pronto sus nuevos estudios en la escuela preparatoria. Era imposible que algo se le fuera de las manos, en especial aquel collar de esmeraldas con el que tanto esfuerzo había trabajado para comprarlo, que estaba guardado en su armario durante ya desde hace un mes, para conseguir el dinero había tenido que trabajar en una herrería en la que ya trabaja su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, y gracias a ello había conseguido una figura mucho más voluminosa que antes. Incluso se lo había mencionado Sakura, y Sasuke se abochornaba de solo recordarlo.

Ese día había escuela, y Sasuke ansioso contaba los pasos de las manecillas del reloj colgado en la pared de su aula de clases. El profesor daba su clase dibujando garabatos en la pizarra y explicando las ecuaciones y formulas que debía recordar para los exámenes finales, Naruto dormía plácidamente en su mesa de trabajo con una gota de saliva a punto de salir de sus labios y Sasuke seguía prestando su mayor atención al reloj. Cuando el timbre sonó, no tomo en cuenta ningunas de las palabras de Naruto ni su invitación de ir al parque y tomo su maletín, salió corriendo lo más que pudo hacía su casa para cambiarse el uniforme por una elegante camisa blanca y desabotonándose los dos primeros botones, las mangas removidas hasta los codos y un pantalón de tela oscuro, junto con sus zapatos negros. Le dio un beso a su madre y evito más que nada la presencia de Itachi, aunque él no supiera la fecha importante que era ese día de solo verlo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Con sumo cuidado fue por la pequeña caja que dentro contenía el regalo, lo guardo en su mochila y montando su bicicleta salió lo más rápido que pudo a las montañas.

Había utilizado su bicicleta nueva que sus padres le habían dado en su cumpleaños número catorce, y un buen modo para empezar a utilizarla era para visitar a nada menos que a su querida alma gemela. Se aseguro en el camino que la caja de color blanco no estuviera dañada ni maltratada, y después con un listo rosado le hizo un enorme moño para mantenerlo cerrado. Ya en el bosque, como si se trata de la palma de su mano, tomo los caminos, senderos y direcciones, miro aquellas rosas rojas siempre le causaban una terrible y dolorosa alegría cada vez que este subía por ese muro. Atravesó el muro, para su sorpresa, una chica estaba durmiendo en su ventanal, con un pastel con quince velas aun sin encender.

Más hermosa se veía dormida, pensaba Sasuke, y con sumo cuidado avanzo a ella. El tiempo no pasaba en vano ya que la estatura de Sasuke se había vuelto un poco más alta, lo suficiente para poder mirar adentro de la habitación de Sakura. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y con lentitud acerco sus labios hasta el mechón dándole un tierno beso, después lo olio captando su fresca y dulce esencia de flores combinadas con el olor del bosque, era como un hada. Sin percatarse, ella aspiraba inconscientemente el olor de Sasuke, ya que él estaba tan concentrado oliendo y acariciando su cabello que su cuello quedaba justo en frente del rostro de Sakura. Su aroma era masculino, no vulgar, con un toque de elegancia y rebeldía a la vez, porque ambos sabían que Sasuke no era el típico caballero sonriente como Itachi, que actuaba falsamente con la mayoría de la gente. Ella sabía que ese aroma le quedaba perfecto a Sasuke, lo más parecido a un sabor agridulce.

Esta vez, ella le tomo el cuello con sus dos manos, sobresaltando un poco a Sasuke quien no se había dado cuenta de cuando ella se había despertado. Y cuando él se iba a apartar, ella le abrazo por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de entre sus hombros y su cabeza.

—Pensé… que no vendrías…

—Llevadme a la ahorca si eso llega a pasar, mi señora —a Sasuke le gustaba jugar con aquel idioma tan formal y clásico, y también sabía que a Sakura le gustaba oírlo de esa manera. Sintió la vibración de Sakura al soltar una risa silenciosa.

—Ese sería un castigo muy considerado, mi señor —ambos rieron ante aquella conversación que nunca les pegaba bien. Cuando ella le soltó, el se acerco a la caja para mostrarla ante la chica.

—Feliz cumpleaños…

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos, admirando la caja pequeña de color nieve y acariciando las puntas del listón rosado. Sasuke con la respiración detenida, esperaba que ella lo abriera y gritara de alegría por su regalo. Ella iba a hacerlo, cuando recordó una cosa.

—Sasuke, quería soplar mis velas de cumpleaños contigo —pidió ella tímidamente. Ese era uno de los pocos privilegios que Sakura tenía para Sasuke, ella no era tímida, al contrario, era una chica muy abierta, expresiva, alegre y divertida. Muy pocas veces ella se tapaba la cara con un leve rubor de vergüenza.

—Pues entonces ve prendiendo las velas y pide un deseo —los fósforos estaban ya en el ventanal alado del pastel, así que Sasuke los tomo para prender una vela una por una. Y cuando él iba a decirle que soplara ella le detuvo.

— ¡Espera!... —Sasuke le miro un poco extrañado—. ¿Podrías… por favor, subir aquí… y soplar las velas conmigo?

Sasuke no dijo mucho, y se quedo mirando a Sakura durante un momento. Cuando Sakura hizo el pastel a un lado el dio una zancada tan enorme como la vez anterior. En todo un año, esa era la segunda vez que entraba a su habitación por la ventana. Por poco olvidaba aquellas paredes tapizadas de color rosa pastel, aquellos muebles de madera pintados de blanco y su gran cama con cortinas de color rosa transparente que hacía ver e lugar como el de una pequeña niña la cual consentían como princesa. Sakura parecía un poco apenada al ver como Sasuke inspeccionaba su habitación, y cuando él se dio cuenta, se ruborizo de igual manera.

—Bueno… pidamos un deseo —dijo ella aun con su rubor, dándole paso a Sasuke y así quedando los dos frente al pastel—. Soplamos a la una, dos… ¡tres!

Sakura cerró sus ojos e inflando sus mofletes soplo a la mitad de las velas, Sasuke miro su gesto primero y luego le imito. Cuando el pastel estaba completamente apagado, Sakura fue hasta la cocina y regreso con un cuchillo y dos platos para poder comerlos, y después de unos minutos los dos se encontraban mirando el cielo por el ventanal comiendo una rebanada de pastel.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pedido Sasuke como deseo? —pregunto Sakura ya con un tono más alegre como el de siempre, él hizo una mueca pensativa y le sonrió con toda sinceridad.

—Bueno… deseo que algún día pueda llevarte a Konoha, ¿Tú que has pedido?

Sakura trago grueso un segundo, y como si le costara mucho hacerlo ella se ruborizo por completo.

—Ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos, y… —paro un momento, dejando sus cubiertos sobre su plato—, quiero ser como tú Sasuke.

Su tono de voz inocente e infantil se había esfumado. Y Sasuke pareció ver a alguien más alado suyo.

—Quiero… mejorar, conocer un poco más el mundo de halla fuera, correr por las praderas e ir a las tiendas de pasteles y ropa… quiero conocer tu mundo.

No se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le abrazaba por los hombros, y con la mano izquierda acariciaba su hombro izquierdo.

—Prometo… que de ahora en adelante, me volveré una persona más apta para Sasuke. Ya no soy una niña empezando desde hoy, quiero madurar para ser como la persona que más admiro Sasuke.

—No tienes porque hacerlo… —interrumpió Sasuke con un tono dulce y suave, Sakura sintió sus palabras como leves caricias en su oreja—. Para mí, tú eres mil veces mejor que yo en todo aspecto. Él que desearía ser como tú, soy yo.

Sus ojos se encontraron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, buscando un significado especial dentro de ellos, alguna pista o un indicio de lo que querían. Sakura se acerco más a él, y él le imito. Inconscientemente Sakura levanto la cabeza y con un leve movimiento se acerco a él besándola en los labios. Una esencia poco probable de expresar recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien con las manos temblorosas paso sus manos por la cintura de la ahora señorita. Aquel beso era casto e inocente, no había placer ni deseo, mucho menos lujuria. Sakura aun tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazo por sus costados para así poder tenerlo más cerca. Parecía más que nada un abrazo que los unía de una forma mucho más significativa que otras veces.

Para Sasuke, aquella chica que tenía entre sus brazos había sido inalcanzable. Verla detrás de aquella ventana era como una rejilla que los dividía en dos mundos. Ella vivía un mundo totalmente diferente al de él, tenía clases en casa, su única amiga era Shizune, no conocía muchas cosas que él sí y nunca salía de su casa. Él era todo un aventurero, explorando la aldea de Konoha desde tiempos de infancia con sus amigos, era cierto que tenía a más de una chica a la que podía cortejar en la escuela al menos tratar. Pero la una chica que pasaba por sus ojos cuando miraba a una mujer era Sakura. Nada más ella.

Cuando se separaron ella tenía un rubor intenso en toda su cara, Sasuke sonrió, paso una de sus manos por sus mejillas acariciándolas de manera dulce y lenta, poco a poco él se acerco a ella para volverla a besar. Y al poco rato la necesidad fue más grande y Sasuke intensifico el beso, lamiendo los bordes de los labios de Sakura y así poder meter su lengua dentro de su boca. Ella muy ingenua no sabía que hacer, pero aun así ella se dejo llevar por la sensación. Pero Sasuke reacciono cuando sus manos comenzaron a bajar a sus muslos.

—Abre tu regalo, si quieres, yo me encargo de ponértelo —Sakura muy sonrojada asintió, y fue hasta el balcón donde tenía la caja. Soltó un grito de sorpresa, y Sasuke preocupado fue hasta donde ella.

— ¡Papá está aquí, rápido, tienes que esconderte! —sin saber que hacer ella cerro la ventana, quitando todo de encima y escondiendo la caja y dejando el pastel en su mesa de noche. Sasuke torpemente se metió en el armario—. No hagas ningún ruido, si te descubre nos irá mal a los dos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dice apresuradamente mientras entra por la ropa de la chica— ¿Qué sucederá si nos descubren?

—Pues los mismos perros con los que nos conocimos harán que nos veamos por última vez.

Sakura cierra de golpe el armario cuando Shizune entra sin avisar por a la habitación.

—Tu padre ha llegado, ya me he encargado de la bicicleta de tu amigo, vamos.

Sakura suspiro de alivio, y le dio indicaciones a Sasuke de no hacer ningún ruido, él obedeció. Aunque nunca había conocido al Sr. Haruno, tanto Shizune como Sakura le tenían miedo cuando este llegaba, por lo que muchas veces tenía que irse rápidamente. Pero ese día él había llegado muy pronto, por lo que Sasuke no tuvo ni tiempo de irse rápido, aunque no era lo que quería, claro, menos en el cumpleaños de Sakura. Escucho lejanamente la voz masculina y gruesa de alguien, junto con unas pisadas que se hacían más fuertes y parecían acercarse. Sasuke incluso dejo de respirar cuando la hebilla de la puerta fue abierta.

—Mira nada más, hace tanto tiempo que no entraba a tú habitación que había olvidado lo consentida que tenía con las cosas rosas, princesa.

— ¡Claro que no me has consentido! Pero debo decir que mi habitación ya es muy infantil para la edad que tengo ahora.

—Aun si tuvieras cincuenta años, para mí serás la misma princesa que usaba tiaras y bailaba el vals con su padre una y otra vez.

La risa de padre e hija inundo la habitación y Sasuke por una pequeña abertura miro a su padre. Un hombre pálido, de facciones afiladas y unas pocas arrugas a causa de su edad. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar dorado, lo más curioso, y su cabello era azabache muy lacio. No se parecía en nada a Sakura, en lo más mínimo, incluso sus mismas expresiones eran distintas. Nada que decir de la piel y el color de su cabello, o sus ojos, podían ser gente extravagante, pero Sasuke apostaba todo a que la belleza de Sakura se debía a su madre.

— ¿Por qué hay dos platos en tu mesa? —volvió a esconderse completamente de golpe cuando escucho lo de los platos, Sasuke se había olvidado por completo del pastel que hace unos momentos habían comido.

—Ah… eso, Shizune y yo lo estábamos comiendo, pensé que llegarías hasta tarde así que decidimos comer ahora y guardarte una pieza.

— ¿Eh? Que cruel… debiste haberme esperado, quería soplar las velas contigo, no todos los días se cumples quince años —Sakura se río abrazando a su padre.

—Tienes razón, por eso, ¿Por qué no te quedas mañana y no vas a trabajar? Me encantaría que me llevaras a la laguna que hay cerca, quizá…

—Sakura ya me hemos hablado sobre salir afuera, es muy peligroso para ti.

— ¡Pero hoy cumplo quince años! Y según el protocolo de las señoritas una dama se vuelve una mujer casadera cuando cumple quince años.

—Sí, y por eso estoy pensando presentarte ante la sociedad en poco tiempo, para así conseguir un buen partido para ti.

Por alguna razón, aquello le había dolido a Sasuke. No es que fuera porque su padre fuera estricto, sino por la edad casamentera, Sasuke había sido proclamado un hombre soltero para a sociedad hace unos pocos meses. Pero Sakura era tan pequeña, una simple alma inocente que lo único que conoce son las paredes de su mansión y no el aire fresco y las hojas de los arboles como todos los demás. Sakura no podía casarse, no a los quince, no con nadie que no fuera él.

—Entonces darás la fiesta en algún lugar fuera, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Sakura con un poco de inquietud.

—Así es, en Suna hay un gran salón ideal para los eventos grandes, y mis socios quieren conocer a mi pequeña bebe convertida en mujer para presentarte a sus hijos. —tomo uno de los cabellos de aquella mujer hermosa y lo olfateo con total deleite—. Cuando encontremos un marido ideal, podrás salir a cualquier parte que quieras siempre y cuando sea en la compañía de tu marido.

—Que aburrido —se quejó ella sentándose en la cama con las mejillas infladas y los brazos cruzados. Su padre se acerco para abrazarla por los hombros y después darle un beso en la mejilla—, ¿por qué no mejor celebramos la fiesta en Konoha? El lugar puede tener un salón igual de grande y no está lejos.

— ¿Pero qué dices, por qué tanto interés en ir a un lugar que nunca has conocido? —Se rió de aquello, haciendo molestar más a Sakura—. Mis negocios se encuentran en Suna, por lo que a mis socios y colegas no se les sería fácil ir a tu fiesta si es hasta Konoha.

— ¿Entonces puedo llevar a un amigo?

El silencio fue abrumador y repentino. Sakura no se había dado cuenta del error tan grave que acababa de cometer, pero Sasuke sí fue capaz de hacerlo al ver la expresión tan fría y aterradora del señor Haruno cuando ella soltó aquellas palabras. Él se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a Sakura bruscamente para que le mirara fijamente. Ella impactada soltó un grito, y en un momento ya estaba frente a su padre totalmente aterrorizada.

— ¿Un amigo, acaso has salido de casa sin el permiso? —Sakura se quedo de piedra sin decir nada—, ¿o es que Shizune te ha dejado salir para que te andes a tus anchas en aquel bosque peligroso?

— ¡No, Shizune no tiene nada que ver en esto! —chilló Sakura al oír el nombre de Shizune en la voz ronca de su padre enojado—. Ella ni siquiera tiene idea de que yo tengo un amigo —mintió.

— ¡Entones eres tú la inconsciente que sale de la casa! —Sakura pensó que le golpearía, pero aun seguía mirándole mal— ¡¿Cómo es que dices tener un amigo?!

—Le he conocido… por la ventana —susurró Sakura, llena de miedo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba—. Él… viene a verme todas las mañanas.

El padre de Sakura, rojo por el coraje estuvo dando vueltas por la habitación, gritando demasiadas frases que Sakura ni Sasuke no fueron capaces de entender. Aventó más de un peluche que él mismo le había traído a su hija al suelo, y después paso por los objetos, una muñeca de porcelana que Sakura había recibido en su cumpleaños número cinco, una pequeña lámpara rosada que Shizune le ponía cuando era tan solo una niña y era incapaz de estar en la oscuridad, rompió en pedazos la fotografía de Sakura y él, y cuando Sakura comenzó a sollozar su padre se puso encima de ella con la mano en alto.

— ¡Ahora mismo me darás una clara de todo! —la manó de su padre estaba en lo alto, con una sola intención—. ¡¿Me has entendido…?!

Cuando la mano del señor Haruno estuvo a punto de abofetear a Sakura fue detenida por otra mano de piel morena. Sasuke había salido del armario donde estaba y se había armado de valor y fuerzas para proteger a Sakura de aquel hombre tan diferente a como Sakura le había descrito una vez. La mirada de ese hombre era lo que más miedo daba, ese brillo ámbar que no era nada similar a los ojos hermosos de Sakura estaban mirando con cólera e irá a los negros de Sasuke.

—Quién… —escucho un susurró de parte del adulto, quien ya empezaba a jadear por el enojo—. ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!

Aun intentándolo, el señor Haruno era muchos más fuerte que Sasuke en ese momento, y el mayor tomó de la camisa por la parte de su cuello azotándole en la pared, con el puño frente a él con la intención de golpearlo hasta sacarle la verdad.

— ¡Papá, no lo lastimes! —Lloró Sakura en total desesperación—. No le hagas daño… por favor.

El padre de Sakura no le hizo ningún caso, y le metió un tremendo golpe en la cara de Sasuke que este no tuvo ni tiempo de grita o hacer algún lamento. Llegaron más golpes, todos en su cara, que dejaron a Sasuke con enorme moretones e hinchazones en el rostro, Sakura horrorizada por todo se interpuso entre su padre y Sasuke, yendo a abrazar a Sasuke quien había quedado tirando en el suelo. El señor Haruno solo le miró con un semblante irreconocible para su hija.

—Por favor… ya basta… —seguía llorando ella, con las mejillas rojas y la cara arrugada por el dolor en su pecho—. Yo le quiero, ¡Así que por eso no le lastimes!

Sin tiempo de hacer nada el padre de Sakura tomó con brusquedad el cabello de Sakura por completo y la arrastró sin ningún cuidado. Sasuke, quien apenas estaba consiente miró como la pobre chica gritaba misericordia por el hombre que para ella era el más importante de todos, deseo con todas sus ganas gritar su nombre, pero su rostro estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Los gritos dieron rumbo fuera de la casa y Sasuke se levantó con mucha dificultad para al menos asomar su cabeza por la ventana. Sakura aun siendo jalada por su cabello largo y sedoso entraba a la fuerza a un carruaje, el señor Haruno había entrado a la casa por algo más, y después de poco tiempo, un humo empezó a salir de una de las habitaciones dentro de la casa, el padre de Sakura no dijo hizo nada más y se subió al carruaje el cual fue jalado por el capataz que manejaba e vehículo.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sasuke fue extender su mano hacía donde se alejaba el carruaje con Sakura adentro.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, totalmente vencido por el dolor y el palpitar de su cara y de otras partes que aquel hombre le había golpeado, el humo empezaba a extenderse por la casa, y él perdía la conciencia poco a poco, hasta que llegó un momento donde ya no fue capaz de seguir despierto y se dejó dormir por el agotamiento, entre las nubes de humo y el aire con olor a quemado.

Unas manos le intentaron cargar, quien apenas pudo llevarlo sobre sus hombros y gateando, sentía algo húmedo en el rostro y un olor del mismo, con la textura de una tela mojada y vieja. Sintió un calor abrazador que le ardía en la cara, que era donde más le llegaba el calor, y escuchaba varios sonidos chispeantes junto con cosas derrumbarse.

—Sólo un poco más…

Su cuerpo estaba siendo arrastrado después, con la ayuda de una alfombra y cubierto totalmente por una manta húmeda. El calor aun no desaparecía, y aunque quería abrir los ojos parecía como el sueño más profundo que lo dejara despertar. Quizá esa voz era de un sueño, quizá el suceso de hace rato también fue uno, quizá el haber conocido a Sakura fue un simple sueño, un simple sueño de un año.

Se dejo arrastrar por la alfombra por donde le quisiera llevar, y esperaba, que despertara pronto de ese sueño tan doloroso.

.

Caricias húmedas, mantas por doquier y un olor a medicina. Fueron los olores suficientemente fuertes para despertarlo en un segundo, más el olor a medicina, Sintió su cara, y tenía el rostro cubierto de gazas y vendas, con el líquido viscoso de las pomadas anti inflamatorias y cremas contra las quemaduras. Frente a él estaba Shizune, quien también tenía el olor de medicina en el cuerpo y la cara y brazos cubierta de gazas recién puestas. Miro su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada y su piel estaba oscura debido al humo, tosió con mucha fuerza debido al olor del humo que se le había filtrado por la nariz y la boca mientras estaba inconsciente, y después miró a Shizune seriamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó este—. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Shizune sacudió la cabeza, deprimida y decepcionada.

—El señor Haruno fue quien prendió fuego a su propia casa —Sasuke jadeó—. Lo vi con mis propios ojos, estaba bañando de gasolina la sala principal, nada se ha podido salvar.

— ¿Y Sakura?

—No lo sé —lloró de repente, con la frustración, ira y tristeza en sus llantos—. Se la ha llevado, no tengo idea de donde pueden estar.

Sasuke abrazó a Shizune con fuerza, los dos tratando de hallar tranquilidad con aquel abrazo, Shizune comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y Sasuke apenas y hacia las muecas de dolor que indicaban que podía llorar en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Sasuke se comenzaron a humedecer, y su primera lágrima resbalo por su mejilla con rapidez. Todo aquello había sucedido porque el camino de ellos dos se cruzó por accidente. Si tan solo nunca hubiera conocido la casa escondida en el bosque Sakura no habría perdido su casa y la imagen —aunque sea falsa— de su padre que tanto amaba. Shizune aun trabajaría como la nana de ella y él saldría a pasear las calles de Konoha junto con Naruto todas las tardes y días libres, Itachi estaría con él los fines de semana que es cuando esta libre y su familia de vez en cuando asistirían a cenas de trabajo de su padre. Pero nada había sido así.

—Será mejor que regreses a tu pueblo, Sasuke —murmuró ya más tranquila Shizune, secándose las lágrimas y separándose de Sasuke—. Muy pronto caerá la noche, y tus padres estarán preocupados por ti.

— ¿Qué pasara contigo, Shizune? —preguntó preocupado Sasuke, con la mirada húmeda aún. —Ya no tienes…

—Me he traído dinero conmigo, tomaré una autobús al primer lugar que haya parada, no te preocupes.

Sasuke siguió insistiendo y al final Shizune había ido a la estación que se encontraba en Konoha, donde el último viaje que quedaba era a un pueblo muy lejano caracterizado por sus lluvias. Shizune se despidió de Sasuke con un beso en la frente y Sasuke solo le dio un abrazo como despedida.

—Sakura estará bien, esperemos que lo esté.

—La encontrare —dijo muy seguro Sasuke tomando con fuerza la mano de Shizune—. La sacaré de las garras de ese hombre y la traeré conmigo.

Shizune sonrió, el claxon del autobús dio su último aviso y Shizune se despidió nuevamente.

—Nos veremos pronto.

—Hasta luego, Shizune.

El autobús partió de la central, en plena noche de primavera Sasuke miraba los arboles de cerezo que empezaban a florecer, entre buscó en sus bolsillos y fue una sorpresa el haberse quedado con un listón rojo que era de Sakura, un listón para el cabello. Lo amarró en su mano como un moño y a la vez pulsera, el cual destacaba un poco pero no lo suficiente. Sonrió al mirarlo mejor, le recordaba a ella, todo le recordaba a ella en esa época. Y por nada en este mundo a olvidaría, y tampoco la dejaría irse de su lado.

* * *

Me he dedicado a ponerle clímax, ya que no será un fic taaaaan largo, es probable que no llegue ni a los 15 capítulos.

Bueno, ¡Adiós!

**Nota: ¡No se olviden a pasar a mi nuevo Fic NaruSaku Balas de Sangre.**


	6. Dolor en el pecho

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, se acercan las inscripciones para mi preparatoria, y me he dado cuenta de que soy una cobarde después de todo, aunque también me he dado cuenta de que lo que quiero siempre lo he tenido frente a mí. Por lo que haré caso de mis estúpidos instintos y tendré como meta hacer lo que me gusta. Y como hoy era un día libre me he dedicado a escribir.

Este capitulo no estaba planeado así, al final les diré cual sería el verdadero Capitulo 6.

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mis Fanfics y les deseo lo mejor hoy en todos los días que tengas de vida.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**DETRAS DE LA VENTANA**

**CAPITULO VI**

**D**olor en el** P**echo

Las cosas habían sido las mismas que habían sido hace antes de que conociera a Sakura. Al amanecer, los policías de Konoha se percataron del incendio de la mansión en el bosque, junto con bomberos de Suna y algunos ciudadanos de Konoha pudieron apaciguar el fuego. Sasuke, quien ya estaba al corriente cuando se lo contó su madre, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Fugaku e Itachi se habían ido de viaje de negocios, ya que Itachi ya había adquirido todos los conocimientos necesarios para entrar al negocio. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la vida de Sasuke Uchiha se convirtiera en todo lo que era antes de conocer el apellido Haruno.

Pasaron los meses, y ya nadie pensaba en la noticia que había causado furor en la ciudad, la casa de un empresario, quien nunca se dio a conocer, había sido incendiada, con todas las pertenencias dentro pero por alguna razón no había fotografías, papeles importantes o un indicio de quién era realmente la mansión. Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que Orochimaru había tomado cartas en el asunto y se había llevado todas las fotografías de Sakura, los papees que entre ellos estaba el acta de nacimiento de ella y demás. Solamente quedaron muebles con ropa, decoraciones quemadas y la casa hecha pedazos.

Todos se habían olvidado del camino sin nombre, lo habían pavimentado con el paso del tiempo y ahora era un camino normal, a excepción de Sasuke, quien aún caminaba por ese rumbo y visitaba el lugar, cuando el juego había cesado también había acudido a la mansión, pero solo encontró una venda color rojo, la cual guardo y ató a su brazo como si fuera una venda. Visitaba la mansión cada día, cada mañana, cada año…

—Hijo, me alegro que estés bien, ¿te encuentras bien, has comido bien?

La voz de su madre era la única voz femenina que le daba alivio desde entonces. Sasuke prácticamente había cambiado desde que aquello sucedió y nadie podía explicarlo, porque el dolor de Sasuke no tenía a menos que regresara Sakura en su vida. Itachi fue el primero el sospecharlo, pero Sasuke siempre se mantenía al margen cuando la mencionaba, era difícil no llorar, más frente a él mismo. Nadie conocía el apellido Haruno, ninguno de sus padres, quienes eran de las familias fundadoras de Konoha, nadie los conocía. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, que era la mayoría de edad ahí en Konoha, salió de viaje a Suna, con la esperanza de tener un nuevo comienzo, o quizá un inesperado reencuentro que volvería a traerle vida a Sasuke. Pero no fue así.

Había vuelto a salir de viaje después, y su vida se basaba en ir y regresar a casa después de un tiempo determinado. Investigaciones, asuntos de vida personal, paseos con amigos, ninguna de las cosas que Sasuke le explicaba a su madre eran verdad. Se había convertido con el tiempo en un cuerpo sin vida que simplemente se movía y hablaba.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te fuiste, ella te ha extrañado muchísimo.

_Ella._

Los negocios de los Uchihas se habían acumulado con el paso de los años, y con ello las alianzas fueron creciendo. Itachi Uchiha permanecía soltero en su puesto como segundo presidente de la compañía Uchiha, Fugaku ya no trabajaba tanto como antes, porque compartía sus deberes con Itachi, algunas veces era Itachi quien lo hacía solo, diciendo que era para acostumbrarse. Sasuke los miraba en el estudio de la biblioteca de su casa, trabajando, con una taza de café cada uno y con un plato de comida frío en la mesa del comiendo. Mikoto y Sasuke sabían que de ahora en adelante era probable que comieran solos.

Pero hace unos meses, desde que Sasuke había cumplido diecinueve, ocurrió algo en la compañía. Una de las empresas aliadas a los Uchihas, declaró querer una unión entre las familias más fuerte que un simple contrato. Y esa unión era la del matrimonio. Al principio estaba acordado que sería Itachi quien ocuparía el lugar de prometido, pero analizando las cosas, la chica tenía la misma edad que la de su hijo menor Sasuke Uchiha. Todo aquello había sido decidido cuando Sasuke se encontraba en sus viajes, y cuando había regresado no tuvo otra elección más que aceptar los términos de la compañía.

—Dijo que vendría hoy para ver como estabas.

Su hijo no dijo nada, simplemente bufó como si aquello le diera igual, aunque ella sabía que era a verdad, ella tampoco quería que el único hijo que le quedaba en casa fuera atado a una chica caprichosa, presumida, egocéntrica y consentida como lo era la única de la compañía Yamanaka, conocer a la mujer del señor Yamanaka no había sido ningún gusto, menor el mirar cuantos esclavos y sirvientes tenían en su mansión. Mikoto adoraba su vida como ganadera y mujer de un empresario, tenía vecinos normales, una casa normal, se sentía como siempre había querido, como una mujer feliz y normal. Pero si sus hijos no podían tener ese tipo de felicidad que ella tenía, lo demás no le importaba.

—Sasuke… ¿quieres que le diga que estas durmiendo?

—No, déjalo así, incluso si se lo dices ella vendrá a despertarme seguramente.

Se alegró un poco ver que Sasuke por fin había dicho algo desde que había llegado a casa.

No quisieron decir más y Mikoto le preparo la comida, Sasuke a pesar de los años cocinaba horroroso, y él mismo lo sabía porque había tenido que depender de sí mismo durante muchas veces que salía de viaje. La comida de su madre y la de él no tenían ningún parecido en común, hacía que la de Sasuke no pareciera comestible. Después Sasuke subió a su habitación, que se seguía viendo como la habitación de un chico de trece años, abrió sus maletas y empezó a desempacar todo lo que tenía dentro, Mikoto le había hecho prometer que no saldría de viaje al menos en un mes, no quería que su niño se fuera de nuevo casi todo el año. Después entró a su baño y se empezó a quitar las prendas, dejando por último su venda atada a su brazo. Si lo viera una persona desconocida, pensaría que había una herida en aquella zona vendada, cuando Sasuke lo miraba veía una herida tratando de ser curada por un amor que ya no estaba. Se quitó la venda poco a poco, a cual aún conservaba el mismo color fuego como la había encontrado.

La ducha había durado más de una hora, y Sasuke únicamente se permanecía de pie, con la cabeza gacha dejando que la regadera le mojara todo el cuerpo. Cuando salió limpio una parte del espejo que estaba empañada gracias al calor, se sentía alguien distinto a lo que era antes. Pero las cosas cambian suceda lo que suceda. Quizá hubiera terminado de todas maneras así si nunca hubiera conocido a Sakura, aún así seguramente lo habían comprometido con la hija de los Yamanaka, la cual sería la primera vez que la vería en persona y seguramente hubiera terminado teniendo ese rostro. Sí, el Sasuke Uchiha que veía en ese momento sería el Sasuke que hubiera sido si no hubiera conocido a Sakura. Se abrocho los pantalones y dejó unos botones abiertos de su camisa negra y bajó las escaleras aún descalzo.

Los golpes e la puerta se escucharon por toda la casa, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que ponerse los zapatos para no causar mala impresión de la familia, su madre le abrocho los dos botones faltantes de su camisa y le ayudo a ponerse su corbata. Fugaku, quien siempre estaba bien vestido y con el rostro serio e inexpresivo al igual que Sasuke fue a abrir a puerta. Era sin duda, la sucesora de toda la compañía Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka.

— ¡Señora Uchiha! Cuanto tiempo sin verla, sigue tan… radiante, como siempre.

Mikoto se sintió casi ofendida por el tono que había usado aquella chica, evitaba ensuciar su ropa formal cuando tenía que ir a cuidar a los pollos que tenía en su corral, o las vacas que ordeñaba, y ese día había sido normal hasta que Ino había llegado. Nadie dijo nada, pero las miradas furiosas de los Uchihas recayeron en la invitada.

—Puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti, señorita Yamanaka…

—Creo que muy pronto seré la señora Uchiha, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

Con toda la intención de provocar a Sasuke, Ino fue hacía él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso lento. Se acerco tanto a él cuando le beso que sus pechos se restregaron sin ninguna vergüenza en el pecho de Sasuke. Ino, con la mirada complacida y victoriosa se separo de Sasuke, para después cambiar su expresión a una mueca de sorprendida.

Las facciones de Sasuke no cambiaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de inclinarse para saludarla como era debido, no beso su mano después de que ella le besara y su cuerpo no tenía ningún efecto secundario cuando su cuerpo se junto con el de él. Se sintió ignorada en todo sentido. Mikoto se percató de aquello, y aún cuando se sentía una mala persona, sonrió levemente al ver el resultado de las acciones de Ino.

— ¿Gusta pasar a nuestra sala de estar?

.

El amanecer iba siendo el mismo, su trabajo también, al igual que sus días alado de su maestro al que consideraba su padre. Naruto veía el mismo amanecer fuera donde fuera, y eso era lo único que no cambiaba para é, el sol y la luna. Había visto a Sasuke pocas veces desde que habían visitado el camino sin nombre, y parecía que ya no era el mismo después de que fueron, después se entero que la mansión había sido quemada, la mansión que muchos pensaron abandonada y embrujada, en realidad tenía pertenencias en buen estado, bajo la propiedad de alguien más sin embargo nadie se enteró, nadie más que el Hokage de Konoha.

Incluso en la escuela era raro en aquel entonces, Naruto fue el primero en darse cuenta, ya no actuaba como antes, siempre estaba pensando en otra cosa y nunca quiso decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo de la infancia, por alguna razón trabajó por un tiempo para ganar dinero en algo que nunca se enteró y después se entero que salió de viaje por más de dos años y medio, cuando solamente venía y se iba de Konoha cuando se le apetecía.

Por alguna razón se sentía excluido de la vida de Sasuke, por esa razón decidió empezar por sí solo y ya no pensar tanto en él, ya no preocuparse y darse una oportunidad de ya no tener a Sasuke, quien era su hermano.

—Hey, tenemos que seguir.

El hombre que miraba a su estudiante le silbo fuertemente para llamar su atención, era obvio que apenas estaba asimilando la idea de que saldría por primera vez de Konoha y también dejaría en aquella ciudad a todas las personas que llegó a conocer, una de las consecuencias que le había dado antes de que Naruto aceptara era que posiblemente, todos se olvidarían de él tan pronto como se dieran cuenta de que se había ido.

—Kakashi-sensei… ¿regresaremos?

Kakashi se quedo mirándole un rato, para después subir a la carrosa.

—Quien sabe…

Naruto bajo la mirada, y como muestra de un último adiós despedazo en pétalos la rosa roja que tenía en su mano en la tumba de sus padres. Era el día que en comenzaría una vida nueva, dejaría viejos amigos para conocer a amigos nuevos, y muy probablemente conocería el amor, según decían las novelas que leían las chicas de su escuela. Recordó una vez más a Sasuke, la vez que se habían conocido por primera vez y que ese día que juntos fueron al camino sin nombre había sido prácticamente su última aventura que pasaban juntos. Daba tristeza, de alguna forma, perder al único amigo que consideraste un hermano.

Subió a la carroza donde ya estaba instalado Kakashi, miró como su maestro encendía un puro y lo metía lentamente a su boca, después escucho el relinche de los caballos y el brincar de la carroza por el camino terroso lleno de rocas de distintos tamaños. Esa sería la última vez que vería Konoha como le vía ahora, pero estaba seguro de que volvería, después de todo, todo siempre regresa de donde vino, sin importar el tiempo.

.

El sonido de la copa romperse hizo que Sasuke se diera cuenta de que la había tirado cuando soltó su mano, por alguna razón, había sentido algo raro, se sentía como si una parte de él hubiera escapado junto con su aire. Mikoto le miró preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien hijo?

—E-estoy bien, solo fue un percance, no pasa nada.

Todos a excepción de Ino se preguntaron si en verdad estaba bien, mientras que Ino una vez que él había respondido dejo de pensar en el estado de su prometido, únicamente se enfoco en el cuerpo que tenía. Había escuchado hablar de los Uchihas, poderosos, ricos y queridos por todos en Konoha, más no esperaba que sus hijos fueran más que hermosos. El hijo mayor, Itachi, se veía tan fornido y sublime que a Ino se e desbocaron los ojos cuando lo miro de lejos la primera vez, pero, no se comparaba con su pequeño hermano menor.

Una chica, que había cursado la misma escuela que Sasuke, le había informado a la primogénita que él era mucho más atractivo que el mismo Itachi. Sasuke tenía unas facciones perfectas, una piel tan suave de la que se dio cuenta cuando le beso la mejilla, un cuerpo ancho, formado e imponente. Ino sabía que era una mujer grande, y que mejor abnegación que otorgarle el deseo de casarse con un hombre grande. Los dos, serían los más imparables, según los pensamientos de Ino. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando Mikoto le hizo una pregunta.

—Dime, señorita Yamanaka, ¿cómo se encuentra su padre el conde?

Ino dejó se sonreír. Lo menos que quería hacer teniendo a semejante hombre frente a ella era responder estúpidas preguntas sobre su padre. La única razón por la cual la gente la invitaba a fiestas ceremoniales y festividades en grandes fiestas, era por su padre, por tener el puesto de la hija de un rico hombre de Konoha, claro, no tanto que los Uchihas. Aunque su casa era simplemente una choza común y corriente, y la señora de los Uchihas fuera una simple campesina, lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que diera a luz dos hijos tan hermosos. Desfiguró su rostro en una sonrisa grande, con una expresión feliz y le miró, con una fingida simpatía.

—Perfectamente, Madam, déjeme decirle que por ahora no se encuentra en Konoha, sino que ha salido a Oto para ocuparse de algunos asuntos pendientes con la empresa.

Un reloj, enorme que media alrededor de dos metros en la casa, empezó a sonar incesantemente, donde un péndulo con cada vuelta que daba una campana sonaba fuertemente. Sasuke por primera vez se puso de pie del sofá donde desde un principio se había sentado. Mikoto le miró, Sasuke no había dicho muchas palabras en toda la reunión que habían tenido con Ino, aunque estaba segura de que esa muchacha poco pudorosa le interesara que su hijo fuera un hombre educado, todos en la habitación se habían dado cuenta de las miradas que la mujer le había enviado al menor de la familia. Más Sasuke no dijo nada, porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto esa mujer, Mikoto sonrió inconscientemente

—Ya son las seis, no tarda para que oscurezca, déjeme acompañarle hasta su carruaje.

A Ino le brillaron los ojos cuando su hombre se levanto para darle su mano, y ella encantada la tendió dejándose llevar por el ir de aquel muchacho. Sin duda parecía un príncipe, un príncipe que sería suyo dentro de medio año.

Itachi, quien miraba todo desde lejos, no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke. Itachi se había enterado de que la mansión se había incendiado cuando llegó, que fue dos semanas después. Le había preguntado incesantemente acerca del estado de Sakura cuando se había enterado, pero Sasuke ya no parecía tener alma cuando le preguntaban sobre ella. Era la primera persona que Sasuke había llegado a amar, e Itachi sabía que repetir el mismo procedimiento, cuando el resultado de todo aquello había sido dolor, no era cosa de Sasuke.

Después llegó la familia Yamanaka, donde un principio se había acordado que Itachi sería el prometido para la primogénita de la familia. Por alguna razón, llegó un mensaje repentinamente de que la hija del conde quería casarse con el menor, lo cual resultó extraño tanto para él como para Fugaku, quien nunca habían mencionado tener siquiera un hijo menor, solo alguna veces, cuando la pregunta era directa.

Justo cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta para por fin despedir a Ino, Shikamaru apareció en la entrada de la puerta con un maletín. Sasuke le miró unos segundos y después pudo reconocerlo por fin. El inesperado invitado tenía una expresión normal, siempre con unas facciones en su rostro que lo hacía parecer cansado, cuando en realidad era un holgazán de primera, sabía Sasuke.

—Shikamaru… que inesperado tener hoy aquí en mi casa.

El aludido tendió la mano de Sasuke, quien de inmediato aparto la de Ino.

—Pasa, en seguida te atenderé —Shikamaru entró, reverenciándose ante Ino y Mikoto que se encontraban alado de Sasuke, tendió las manos de Fugaku e Itachi y ellos le indicaron que esperara en el estudio. El lugar donde todos los negocios se trataban—. Tengo asuntos que atender, será mejor que te vayas.

— ¡¿Qué, pero si ni siquiera me has besado la mano o… —calló de inmediato después de ver la cara de un Sasuke atemorizante, estresado de oír tanto una voz chillona exclamar su nombre—. Volveré la próxima semana.

Sasuke dejó de mirarle en cuanto ella entró a la carroza y dio vuelta hacía la casa. Ino rechinó los dientes de disgusto. Mikoto soltó un enorme suspiró y aviso que se prepararía para hacer una deliciosa cena, Fugaku acompaño a la cocina a Mikoto para leer el periódico e Itachi se fue a su habitación, diciendo que después de una agotadora tarde tenía que descansar su rostro por haber fingido sonrisas tantas veces. Sasuke se fue al estudio.

—Shikamaru, me he enterado que trabajas como miembro del consejo del Hokage.

—Ayudante, no es nada de que ameritar, el verdadero consejo en verdad solo son dos viejos ancianos.

Ambos fueron a una enorme mesa redonda, Shikamaru tuvo el cuidado de dejar el maletín intacto e incluso lo trataba con cuidado al ponerlo en la mesa. Su primera conversación fue acerca de los años, de cómo los había tratado a los dos. Sasuke se enteró de que Shikamaru había conseguido un empleo aun estando estudiando en la oficina de Hokage, gracias a su excelente nivel académico y según su gran intelecto, había resultado ser miembro de la policía de Konoha, agente investigador para ser precisos, y a veces atendía a Tsunade quien también llegaba a ayudar en la policía como medica forense. Sasuke recordó a Tsunade en un segundo. Después hablaron acerca de otros negocios, sobre cómo iban las familias de cada quien, el padre de Shikamaru se encontraba en casa actualmente tomando un descanso, había mencionado que tuvo una decaía por exceso de trabajo y que muy pronto se retiraría del negocio para tener una vida más tranquila junto con su esposa, también había dicho que ya era independiente.

—Pero no he venido precisamente por los negocios de mi padre o los de tu hermano.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

Shikamaru por fin abrió el maletín que tenía en mano, lo abrió lenta y cuidadosamente, sacando una pequeña estatuilla de cristal con una placa de plata debajo y un libro verde oscuro. Sasuke miró sin entender.

—Hace tres año la mansión del bosque fue incendiada, ¿recuerdas? La famosa "mansión embrujada" de la cual una vez fuimos a visitar.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la mansión con estos objetos? —respondió apresuradamente, evitando el tema anterior.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber, Sasuke, ¿qué tiene que ver el que tu nombre este grabado en esta estatua, y que este diario tenga tu nombre escrito en muchas páginas?

Sasuke le arrebató el diario a Shikamaru en un milisegundo y lo abrió en las páginas que se encontraban en medio. Estaba todo escrito en letra cursiva, de una manera muy ordenada y si ninguna falla de ortografía, los bordes de las hojas estaban quemados pero no habían alcanzado a llegar al texto, parecían pergaminos con ese color cobrizo alrededor de la hoja. Leyó su nombre por primera vez en unos de los renglones:

_Querido Diario:_

_Shizune me ha enseñado como tejer una bufanda con palillos, resulto realmente fácil aunque si lo hago todo el día resulta aburrido, preparamos juntas un pastel de cereza que ¡No lo terminamos en un segundo las dos! Me sentí tan mal porque quería compartirlo con Sasuke. Hablando de él, volvió a visitarlo como siempre acordamos, esta vez me ha dicho que en su escuela castigaron a un amigo suyo por hacerse el gracioso, nunca he estado en una escuela, siempre Shizune me enseña todo lo que debo saber, pero por un momento quise saber que se sentía ir a un salón junto con muchos niños de mi misma edad, por cierto, hoy…_

Sasuke pasó la hoja, y su nombre volvió a aparecer, paso otra, y otra, casi queriendo leer todo el libro en busca de algo. Recordaba todo lo que decía el diario, era el diario de Sakura sin duda. Pero después había una fecha que le llamó la atención, era el día de su cumpleaños:

_Hoy he estado tratando de estar limpia para cuando Sasuke llegue, según me dijo, tenía algo que regalarme, ¡Tengo muchas ganas de saber qué es! __Además, Shizune me ha dicho que también me ha hecho algo, aunque estuve buscando por toda la casa y no encontré nada. __Lo único que me faltaba era que mi padre llegara un poco más temprano, aunque eso haría que Sasuke se fuera más temprano._

_No sé si sentirme feliz o triste._

— He leído todo el diario, y la que empezó a escribir este diario no te menciono hasta el día siguiente que fuimos nosotros a investigar cuando éramos niños.

Sasuke se quedo callado. Sakura escribir cada momento que habían pasado juntos, y una hoja, había dibujado un círculo alrededor de su nombre y el de ella. Algunas hojas estaban adornadas con nubes, animales, personas que simulaban ser ella, Shizune y en ocasione él. Siempre hacía cosas que la hacían ver más joven de lo que realmente era.

—Sí, la conocí.

— ¿Cuál era su apellido?

La imagen de Orochimaru pasó por su mente, esa mirada psicópata y esa sombra que había golpeado a Sakura hace tres años. Recordaba como Shizune mencionaba su nombre con temor y siempre había un ambiente tenso en Shizune cuando Sakura mencionaba a su padre. La primera noche que se conocieron Shizune le había llevado hasta Konoha, y había mencionado el nombre de "Señor Haruno" con mucho temor, incluso queriendo evitarlo. Sasuke apretó su puño libro, mientras que con el otro aún tenía el diario.

—Creemos que aquella persona quería darte esto, tiene tu nombre gravado en la placa.

Shikamaru le dio la estatua y este aun en shock tomo el objeto delicadamente. Era una flor, sin duda una orquídea. Abajo decía las sigas SS, y abajo decía "Para Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños". Su cumpleaños no era sino hasta unos tres meses que el de Sakura.

—Lo había comprado desde antes…

— ¿Perdón?

Sasuke susurró con dolor, y por primera vez en tres años, soltó una lágrima. Dejó la estatua en la mesa y puso su mano izquierda en su frente, evitando que Shikamaru le mirara. Se sentía raro, se sentía igual que cuando tuvo que irse junto con Shizune. Ese sentimiento de sentir a Sakura tan lejos le carcomía dolorosamente, abrazó el diario, como si ella estuviera dentro, quería fusionar ese libro con él para poder experimentar esa felicidad que hace años aún conservaba. Shikamaru se le acerco muy preocupado.

— ¡Hey, qué te sucede! ¿Estás bien amigo?

Sentía algo pesado en su pecho, y sabía que era su corazón. Esa parte de su ser que se había permanecido congelada por fin estaba sintiendo ese calor de nuevo, pero ahora era doloroso, quebrantador porque sabía que no lo volvería a sentir a menos de que la tuviera de nuevo consigo. Era doloroso, mucho más que ser lastimado físicamente.

_**—Duele…**_

* * *

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

****Ahora sí puedo decirles, tenía planeado que Sasuke tuviera todavía la edad de quince y que pasaran algunas cosas. Pero vi más conveniente introducir el personaje de una caprichosa y lujuriosa Ino malvada. No la culpen, con el tiempo se hara buena persona.

El paradero de Sakura se mantendrá en secreto durante unos dos capítulos más, ya que quiero que el misterio se vaya dando y que Sasuke comience a buscarla como loco que se lo lleva el diablo, Naruto también tiene mucho que ver junto con Kakashi.

El amor entre los dos protagonistas se dejará ahora como una ilusión que ambos anhelan, por ahora es sufrir, sufrir, y buscar :D

**Comentarios:**

**DULCECITO311: **Los sentimientos entre Sasuke y Sakura son tan dulces e inocentes como un malvadisco :3 es irresistible no querer apachurrarlos de cariño. Además de que el cautiverio de Sakura se irá dando después y también el porque Orochimaru se preocupa por aislar a Sakura. Todo es cuestión de que estes al tanto de todo ;D

**Bloddy Cherry: **Eso siempre hasta el final, si no no tendría sentido la historia :D

**sasusaku fr:** Muchas gracias, lo seguiré :D

**Miss Appelfield:** Bueno, eso de los 15 capítulos no esta seguro, todo depende de cuanto me inspire, he decidido acabar el Fanfic ya sea con pocos o muchos comentarios :D

**Luna Haruno:** Hay muchos misterios que desenvuelven la verdadera paternidad de Sakura, además de que Sakura es algo muy especial en la historia. Sasuke se podría decir que es un intruso en todo el fraude que se lleva a cabo.

**tundershadowsasuke:** muchas gracias :D aquí esta la conti.

Muchas gracias a los que se dieron un minuto para escribir en mi Fanfic, y también gracias a las personas que leen mi Fanfic y que no comentan, lo que importa realmente es que lo lean, aunque me encanta y me hace inmensamente feliz leer sus comentarios, son realmente motivadores.

Me retiro, no sin antes decirles que pasen a leer mis otros Fanfic's es proceso.

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
